Where The Heart Is
by chibi-excel
Summary: Romano's father has dissapeared and left him in the care of some strange Spanish guy. He now has to adjust to living with the man and to the fact that...he has brothers? Spamano, GerIta, SeborgaxSealand, UsxUk, PruCan
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: i do not own hetalia.**

**Where The Heart Is**

Chapter One: His Guardian

* * *

Romano Vargas has lived a pretty good life, aside from losing his mother in the divorce. His father is a…well…he doesn't really know WHAT his father does. All he knows is that it has made him rich. They live in a large house, full of random tokens his father has gotten from his job. It did feel empty though. But that doesn't mean he wants to be HERE.

Romano sighs, staring at the door in front of him. His father had just up and disappeared a few weeks ago. When he left, he set a letter on the table for Romano giving him a name and a number. Romano didn't want to go live with a stranger, so he tried to tough it out on his own; needless to say he failed.

What he really wanted was to go and find his mother, but according to some people who knew her she had died three years back. So here he is, in front of some strange old man's door. He looks down at the letter again; making sure it's the right address.

'Antonio Fernando Carriedo, 555-0324, 549 Spain Street.' It was in his town, so he didn't need to wonder about that part. After a few deep breaths Romano knocks on the door in a very quiet, more like gentle tapping, manor. He waits a few seconds and turns quickly to get the fuck out of there when the door opens. "Ah~! So you've finally come~! I've been so worried, but your father said you were stubborn!" Romano stares at the curly haired brunette in front of him.

Not really out of curiosity or anything, more like shock that he answered the door in a towel. This is gonna be great. Just fan-fucking-tastic. Please note sarcasm. "I see you dressed up for my arrival…" Romano says and Antonio blushes, laughing nervously. "Yeah, well…I suppose we should move this conversation inside so no one else sees…" The smaller brunette shrugs. "I don't mind."

Antonio grabs his wrist and pulls him in. "So Lovi~! How are you? Have you been eating properly? Going to school? Showering? Doing your homework? Keeping your house clean? ...Going to school?" Romano twitches. "If I had been doing all of those things successfully on my own I wouldn't be here, would I?" Antonio laughs a little. "I guess not…but a fifteen year old can't live on his own legally anyways. But don't worry, I'll take care of you Lovi~!"

Romano twitches again. What the fuck was up with that name? "Where the fuck did 'Lovi' come from?" He asks and Antonio grins at him. "Well, I was told by your father that your name is Romano Lovino Vargas! So Lovi is your nickname~!" Romano glares at him, blushing. "It is NOT my nickname…unless you want to die."

Antonio laughs a little and pinches Romano's cheeks. "Lovi looks like a tomato~!" He coos and Romano twitches, punching his arms away. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CREEPY STRANGER!" Antonio frowns and sits down with him on the couch. "You don't remember…do you?" Romano raises a brow. "Remember what?"

Antonio smiles at him and pats him on the head. "My father was your father's business partner. I use to play with you when you were…about…four? I was twelve and would bring you all over the place! You don't remember?" Romano glares at him. "How could I remember that! I WAS FOUR! And tell me; why did it stop after I was four?" "Our parents stopped being business partners." Antonio answers and Romano looks at him confused. "Why did he send me to you?"

The taller brunette sighs and leans back against the couch. "Probably because…I'm the only person who doesn't hate your father…except for maybe you." "You're the only person." Romano says quickly and bitterly. "By the way…" He mumbles, looking at the towel on the older man that is beginning to ride up. "Are you going to change…? Or at least put on boxers…?" Antonio looks down and blushes. "R-right…I'll be right back!" He runs upstairs, leaving Romano alone.

The teen gets up and looks around, going to the turtle tank and locking eyes with one of them. "Hello…" He says and the turtle moves toward him. "MADONNA PORCA1!" Romano jumps back, crashing into a chest that was thankfully now clothed. "Admiring my turtles, Lovi~?" Antonio asks and Romano twitches. "IT WANTS TO ATTACK ME! FUCK NO I'M NOT ENJOYING IT!" The turtle swims to the other side of the large tank and hides in its shell. "Aw, you hurt his feelings, Lovi~!"

Romano glares at the hiding turtle, feeling a little guilty. Only slightly. "Maybe he should have thought of that before trying to attack me…" Antonio laughs a little and pats him on the head. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from little Barcelona!" Romano looks up at him annoyed. "You named them after Spanish places?" Antonio smiles. "Just a fan of my native country, I guess~!"

Romano steps away from him and grabs his back pack and rolling suitcase. "Where do I put these?" "Well…I do have a few empty rooms…the one next to mine is the only other one with a bed though." Antonio says and Romano nods, heading upstairs. "Eh~? Lovi you aren't going to bed are you~? It's only ten on a Friday~!" Romano groans and glares down at the man from the stairs. "I'm getting into my pajamas! Fuck off!"

* * *

Later:

Romano and Antonio sit on the couch in awkward silence watching a telenovela. "…You actually like this crap?" The teen asks and Antonio laughs. "I do. I use to watch it all the time with my mom when I was little." Romano stares at the ground with an angry pout. "How wonderful for you…" Antonio smiles down at the boy and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't pout Lovi~! Uncle Antonio is here for you~!" Romano cringes and pushes the older man away. "For the love of GOD don't call yourself that. Ever. Again." Antonio laughs a little and pats him on the head. "But seriously Lovi, I know you don't remember me or anything…but you can tell and ask me anything you want…" Romano looks at him pointedly. "Where is my father and why did he leave?"

Antonio laughs nervously and pulls his hand away. "You can ask…anything …but…that…Lovi…" Romano glares at him and moves farther away on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought you would say that…" "I'm sorry Lovi…but I promised…" "Antonio apologizes and Romano gets up angrily. "You promised…you promised a man who would abandon his son to go off to god-knows where…oh wait…YOU know where! DAMNIT you're just like him!" Romano stomps off to his room and Antonio sighs.

"Dios mio2…forgive me for this, por favor3…" Antonio groans before getting up and going to the Italian's room.

* * *

Romano's room:

Romano glares at nothing in particular, burying his face into the pillow that smells strongly of tomatoes and something more flowery. "Stupid adults… keeping everything a secret…disappearing in the middle of the night and making me live with some stranger with turtles that want to kill me…a man who won't even tell me where my father is…fucking adults!" He groans angrily before rolling onto his back and throwing his pillow across the room.

"My my, Lovi…you are really upset, huh?" Antonio asks, holding the pillow he's just caught. "Damn right I am! I hate you stupid adults!" Romano yells, rolling onto his stomach again to hide his face from Antonio. "Oh Lovi…you poor kid…" Antonio whispers, shaking his head sadly before sitting next to him on the bed. "I don't want to make you upset the first time I see you after eleven years…so …just this once…I'll break a promise…"

Romano looks over to him with a pout on his lips. "Oh? So you're going to tell me why my father abandoned me?" Antonio nods and sits next to him on the bed. "I am. So…it's like this…you see…at your father's work…he got into trouble. This trouble has lead him to have to leave the country for a little while-!" "MY DAD IS A FUGITIVE!" Romano yells, shooting up in the bed. "W-well…you could say that…" Antonio says nervously and Romano glares. "You HAVE to say that! Because it's the truth! DAMNIT! I knew he was doing illegal things!"

They sit silently for a moment before Antonio laughs a little. "Che minchia4! You're laughing! Vaffanculo cazzo5!" Antonio smiles down at him and gently bops him on the head. "Watch your language chiquito!" Romano groans and lies back down. "Great…you know Italian…" Antonio beams down at him. "I sure do! Now just you wait and tomorrow we will have lots of fun!" He looks at his watch. "But for now…we will go to bed, ok?"

Romano looks at him confused. "Fine…I guess…" Antonio lies down next to him, grinning. "Great! We'll have a sleep over!" The teen twitches and kicks the man off the bed. "Like hell we will! Go to your own damn room!" "Ah~! But Lovi we were connecting~!" Antonio whines and Romano flips him off. "Get the fuck out of my room! Testa di cazzo6!" "Hey! What did I say about language Lovi~?" Romano glares at the older man. "GET. OUT. NOW." Antonio sighs and heads out. "Buenas noches7, Lovi~!"

* * *

Next morning:

Romano wakes up and hears singing out the window. He looks out and down to see Antonio tending to a garden. "So he has a garden…huh?" The Italian mutters before heading to take a shower. When he comes out he grabs a book and heads downstairs, meeting up with the grinning Spaniard. "Good morning, Lovi~!"

Antonio pulls Romano into a hug and the boy scrunches his nose. "You smell like dirt…" "You smell like soap~! Why don't you just rub your-?" Romano cuts him off with a head butt to the gut. "Fuck off, pervert!" Antonio holds his stomach. "Ow…Lovi~! What did I do that was perverted~?" "You're a fucking idiot!" Romano yells as he heads out back. "Lovi~!"

* * *

That afternoon:

"Lovi~! Lunch is ready~!" Antonio calls as he heads out back to look for the boy. There he sees the teen curled up in his hammock and sound asleep, a book in his hands. "Ah…" Antonio stares at him wide eyed for a minute before beaming. "OH LOVIII~! YOU ARE SO CUTE~!" Romano groans in his sleep and rolls onto his back. "Lovi~! Lunch is done~!" Antonio coos, gently rocking the boy.

"Lovi~! If you don't wake up…" The Spaniard leans down and whispers into his ear. "I'll kiss you~!" The Italian's eyes shoot open and Antonio gets a face full of book. "What the hell are you doing! Perverted bastard!" "Ow Lovi~! I was waking you up!" Antonio whines and Romano glares at him. "Don't wake me up like that. Ever. Again." The Spanish man sighs and heads back to the house. "Come have lunch, Lovi~!" "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

* * *

That evening:

Romano sits in the tomato garden, reading his book and eating a freshly picked tomato. He has finally gotten rid of Antonio, who is now focused on making dinner, so he can relax without hearing that annoying voice calling out 'Lovi~'. As if they know each other. Ok, so according to Antonio and those pictures he showed Romano, they DO know each other. But still.

"Hey~! Toni! What's up!" Romano lifts his head up when he hears an unfamiliar male voice. "Bonjour, Toni!" Another voice coos and Romano finds himself getting up and heading into the house. "Francis! Gilbert! Hey you two! I'm making dinner for me and Lovi~!" Antonio exclaims as Romano watches from another room. "Lovi…? Lovino…Vargas? You really took him in?" Gilbert asks, shocked and Antonio nods. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Francis sighs dreamily and leans against the counter. "How lucky you are, to be graced with such a beautiful boy in your house." Romano twitches and makes a mental note to kick the blonde Frenchman's ass later. "Haha! Well he is cute! But he isn't very loving…of course he wasn't really when he was little, either~!" Antonio rubs his stomach. "Still loves his head butts though…he's already given me three today…" "Ah~! The trials of youth!" Francis swoons and Gilbert rolls his eyes.

"Where is this kid anyways?" The albino man asks and Antonio smiles at him. "He's in the garden! Reading and eating tomatoes! It's really cute~!" Antonio coos and Gilbert laughs. "You would think he's cute." "Oh, and I do! He's such a cute kid~! Shy but cute~!" The Spaniard says and Gilbert shakes his head. "You're like a doting parent…" Francis looks over to Gilbert. "You act that way with your little brother Ludwig! And that other boy that moved in with you…what was it…? Feliciano! Ah, such a cute little boy~!"

Romano rolls his eyes, knowing those two they just mentioned would soon be shoved down his throat. He decides now is a good time to come out, so he comes to the kitchen where the three men are and grabs a soda before leaning against the counter beside Antonio. "Who are these people?" He asks and Antonio smiles at him. "Lovi~! These are my best friends Gilbert and Francis! In fact, their little brothers are on their way for dinner!"

Romano twitches. "When were you going to inform me of guests coming to dinner?" Antonio smiles at him. "I did tell you Lovi~! I said 'people will be coming' and you said 'fuck off pervert, let me read'~!" Francis and Gilbert snicker a little, receiving a glare from Romano as well before he heads upstairs. "What a cute kid." The blonde says sarcastically and Antonio sighs dreamily. "Isn't he~?"

Gilbert and Francis share a look of annoyance. "Sarcasm is totally lost on this idiot…"

* * *

Later:

Romano comes back down freshly showered so he doesn't smell like dirt. "Ahhh Lovi~!" Antonio pulls him into a hug. "You smell like tomatoes and soap~!" Romano twitches as Gilbert and Francis stare in slight shock. "DID I SAY YOU COULD TOUCH ME!" The teen yells, hitting him in the head. "FUCK OFF!" Gilbert goes up to Romano and sniffs him. "I guess he smells good…" Francis comes up to his other side and brings his nose right up to the boy's neck. "Delicious! Maybe I should skip Antonio's dinner and just eat you~!"

Antonio give Francis a dark glare, making him back away. "Or…not…" "Figlio di puttana8…" Romano mumbles, rubbing his neck in disgust. "Lovi! Language!" Antonio scolds as the boy stomps off to the living room. "He's quite the spitfire…him and Alfred probably won't get along to well…" Francis says and Gilbert nods. "Your cousin isn't exactly known for his ability to tone it down."

Romano sighs and sits on the couch, flipping through the channels til he lands on an American television show called 'How I Met Your Mother'. Most American shows are pretty stupid, what with the countries current obsession with reality T.V. and those disgusting jersey people that look like if you so much as look at them you could catch something.

"Hey there!" Romano looks over to see a boy with blonde hair and glasses smiling. "Nice to meet you, I'm Matthew!" Matthew holds out his hand and Romano shakes it. "I'm Romano…" "I'm Alfred!" A boy who looks a lot like Matthew, but with shorter hair says. "Uhuh…" "I'm Ludwig…" Another boy with blonde hair slicked back says. "Right…"

"I'm Feliciano!" Romano looks over and locks eyes with a boy who looks almost identical to him. "Wha…?" "Ve~!" Feliciano says happily and Romano sits there gawking. "Ah…."

* * *

a/n: Madonna porca:impolite expression of surprise in italian. like mama mia.

dios mio: my god (spanish)

por favor: please (spanish)

che minchia: what the fuck(italian)

vaffanculo cazzo: fuck you asshole (italian)

testa di cazzo: dick head or asshole (italian)

buenas noches: good night(spanish)

figlio di puttana: son of a whore/ son of a bitch (italian)


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: i dont own hetalia**

**Where The Heart Is**

Chapter Two: Family

* * *

Romano stares at Feliciano in shock, his hand now shaking and clutching onto the couch arm. "…Bro…ther…?" Feliciano nods and runs onto the couch, hugging him tightly. "FRATELLO! I LOVE YOU!" Romano blushes and tries to push the boy off of him. "Fra…? …Love…?" Feliciano tightens his grip on him and kisses him on the cheek. "I've missed you so much! Mom and me would talk about you all the time!" Romano feels his hands turn into fists while holding onto Feliciano. "Dad…never said I had siblings…"

Feliciano backs up to look at him. "Ve~…we actually have a little brother, too. His name is Marcello. He doesn't live with me because Gilbert can only legally take care of two kids with his income…so he lives with our neighbors Berwald and Tino and their son Peter!" Romano feels his left eye twitch. "I have…two brothers…?" "Yep!" Feliciano exclaims, smiling. "And you're…my twin…?" "Yep!" Romano scowls. "And NONE of us live together…?" "Nope!"

Feliciano smiles at him before kissing him on the forehead. "Fratello! I've missed you~! Tomorrow we can go see Marcello! If you want to!" Romano looks away. "I..." "Hey guys! Dinner is done!" Antonio exclaims from the doorway and everyone files in and eats.

* * *

Later:

After everyone leaves Romano gives Antonio a dark glare. "You…" "U-um…Lovi…what's the matter?" Antonio asks nervously and Romano gets closer to him. "I have siblings…?" "Yeah…" Romano punches him in the stomach. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" "I-I thought you knew! You have a twin after all! I thought your twin-bond would tell you that you had brothers! Well…actually I thought your father would have told you…." Antonio mumbles the last part.

"He obviously didn't! I hate him! He's so-! So-! Damnit I hate you adults so fucking much! I'm going to bed!" Romano yells before stomping upstairs. "Eh~! Lovi~! LOOOOVVVVVIIIIII~!" Antonio cries and Romano ignores him. "Ugh…Mr. Vargas…you're making so much trouble for me with Lovi!" He groans and heads to the dining room to clean up.

* * *

Next day:

Romano wakes up and heads downstairs to see a large breakfast with all sorts of food he likes. "What the-?" "Lovi~! Please don't be mad anymore~!" Antonio pleads and Romano stares at him. "You…went through all this to apologize for what my dad technically did?" He asks, going up and investigating the food. "W-well…I don't want you to be upset, Lovi. And why are you staring at the food like it's going to come to life?"

Romano looks over at him for a second before looking back at the food. "Well…if you can have man-eating turtles…why can't you have man-eating food?" Antonio sighs sadly. "Lovi is so mean to me…" "Shut up. You're the one with murderous things in your house." Romano points out and Antonio laughs. "The only murderous thing in my house, I do believe, is you Lovi."

He sits the boy down at the table and hands him a plate of food. "By the way Lovi…are you going to see Marcello?" Antonio asks innocently and Romano tenses up. "I-I...don't know…I should…probably…maybe…" Romano groans and looks over at Antonio. "What do you think?" Antonio gasps in shock. "L-Lovi~! You want my opinion! Really! Really!" Romano glares at him and then looks down at his food. "Don't make fun of me and just answer the damn question."

Antonio smiles at him and pats him on the head. "I believe you should go and meet him. If it has been this long, why prolong it even more? Also, Feliciano is not one to back down when he wants to do something. You should go get ready." Romano sighs and gets up, heading to the bathroom to shower.

After getting ready he comes back down to see Antonio cleaning up. "Lovi~! Feliciano is in the living room! Have fun~!" Romano pales and runs over to Antonio. "Wh-what do I do! How should I ask! Wh-! Wh-! Help me damnit!" Antonio smiles down at him. "Lovi is adorable~! I'll help you out~!" He lifts the boy up and sets him on the counter, receiving a glare. "Why am I on the counter?"

"Stop scowling and listen. First thing is you must be kind; no swearing, no hitting, no insulting. BE. NICE. Second thing is treat them like the little brothers they are~! Uwwaahhh~! I can't wait to see you all come and hang out here~!" Antonio coos and Romano kicks him in the shin before hopping down. "I'm out of here, pervert." "L-Lovi~! Good luck~!"

* * *

Feliciano and Romano:

"Ve~! Fratello~! What do you like~?" Feliciano asks and Romano looks at him blankly. "…Tomatoes." "Veeee~? That's all!" Romano thinks for a second. "Um…I think so…" He notices a hurt look on Feliciano's look. "Oh! But…I like you and Marcello as well…since you're my brothers and all…" Feliciano's face lights up and he hugs Romano. "Fratello~!" "GAH! DON'T-!" Romano stops himself before he pushes the boy away and instead awkwardly pats him on the head.

"Ah, Feliciano are you here to see Marcello?" A tall blonde man with scary look on his face asks, causing Romano to cringe a little. "Si Berwald~! Fratello and I are here to see Marcello!" Feliciano answers and the man lets them inside the large two floor house. As soon as they enter a small white puppy runs between Romano's legs, followed by two boys who, thankfully, stop when they get in front of him.

Romano stares at them. It's obvious which one he is related to. One of the boys is blonde with bushy eyebrows, definitely out. The second one however is a brunette like him and Feliciano, except lighter. He also had the curl. It must come from their mother, since his father didn't have one and this kid has a different father anyways. "Um…" "Marcello! Is this your new brother Feliciano mentioned!" The blonde asks and Marcello nods. "Yeah, Peter."

Romano stares wordlessly at Marcello, who does the same. "Hey everyone! I made some lemonade and cookies! They are in the kitchen if you kids want some!" Another blonde says. Unlike the one at the door, this one is much happier, and on that note, much shorter. "Alright Tino! We'll be in soon~!" Feliciano exclaims and Tino nods.

"Ah, right. I suppose I could start by telling you this…" Marcello says, grabbing Peter's arm and lifting it up. "This is my future wife." Peter blushes and Romano gawks. "You mean future husband." The eldest Italian corrects and Marcello shakes his head no. "Uh-uh. He's my future wife. I will be the husband. It'll be like Berwald and Tino." Marcello says and Romano looks to the embarrassed Peter. "You are alright with this, right?" "Y-yes…"

Romano shrugs and holds a hand out to Marcello. "Congratulations on your…pre-engagement…?" Marcello nods and shakes his hand. "Thank you, fratello." Feliciano claps, making things awkward again. "DAMNIT FELICIANO!" Marcello and Romano yell in unison before looking at each other a little shocked.

"YAY! YOU'RE BONDING~!" Romano flinches and looks over to see Antonio peeking in the door. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yells and jumps back. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Marcello smirks at Antonio. "Hello Antonio. Do you intend on making my big brother your wife?" Antonio blinks at the youngest Italian. "...Lovi…is…a boy…he can't be a wife."

Marcello rolls his eyes and Romano glares at the little boy. "I told you Marcello." "Hush up…what was it…? Lovi?" Romano twitches and hits the boy on the head. "Don't ever call me that. Ever." "What? Only Antonio can call you it?" Marcello teases and Antonio beams. "I DID NOT SAY THAT! But you can't! No one can!" Romano yells and Marcello smirks. "But Antonio said it and you didn't yell at him."

The oldest Italian twitches and hits his little brother over the head. "Don't question your big brother! I let him use it because-! B-because-! He's my caretaker! I have no choice!" Marcello laughs a little and pats his brother on the head. "I see…come on, let's all go have cookies!" He drags Romano and the others follow.

* * *

Later:

Romano checks his watch and yawns. He had been at Marcello's place all day and now they were gonna have dinner there. "Since we have the Italian boys over for dinner, I've made pasta!" Tino exclaims and the twins' eyes light up. "PAAASSSSSTAAAAA~!" Feliciano exclaims and Romano stares at him confused. "What the fuck?" Antonio laughs a little, discreetly laying an arm behind Romano from their spots on the couch. "He does that all the time."

Marcello comes back to the living room with Peter after going upstairs for a little while. "Oi, fratello. I've been thinking…" The youngest brother says as he sits on Romano's lap. "…That you shouldn't go around sitting on people's laps?" Romano asks and Marcello laughs a little. "I'm not sitting on a person's lap. I'm sitting on my fratello's lap." Marcello points out as he discreetly wraps an arm around Romano's neck, pushing away Antonio's arm.

Antonio pouts a little and moves his arm away. "Anyways fratello! I've been thinking! Why don't you stay the night here!" Marcello asks and looks over to Feliciano. "You too Feli!" Feliciano's eyes light up. "That'd be-!" "What-! W-wait! I-I can't-!" Romano stutters and Marcello pouts. "But fratello~! Please stay the night~!" Antonio smiles over at Romano. "You should stay the night here, Lovi."

Romano looks at him frightened. "B-but…" Antonio smiles and pats him on the head. "I'm sorry Marcello. Maybe you should wait till next weekend." Marcello glares at him darkly. "Not fair…" "I'm sorry…but he just moved in yesterday. We should wait." Antonio says and Marcello hugs Romano tighter. "Then next weekend he is mine!" Romano sighs tiredly and Marcello frowns at him. "Do you like Antonio more than me…?" "Not even a little."

Marcello smirks and Antonio pouts. "You didn't even think about it, Lovi~!" "No shit. He's my brother after all." Romano points out and Marcello blushes a little before smiling again. "That's right! I'm fratello's brother so I'm more important!" Tino pops up, smiling at the group. "Dinner is ready~!"

* * *

After dinner:

Marcello and Feliciano talked, or guilted depending on how you look at it, Romano into staying to watch a movie. The kids curl up on the couch, Romano and Feliciano up against an arm, Marcello up against Romano, and Peter locked in Marcello's arms, his feet on Feliciano's lap. "So…what are we watching…?" Romano asks before yawning. "We're gonna watch an American movie. It's called 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'. Peter is obsessed with it right now." Marcello answers, smiling down at the blonde in his arms. "Not obsessed! Just…intensely interested in it."

Meanwhile in the kitchen the three adults clean up. "I must admit, I never thought you would take in a kid Antonio." Tino says as Antonio hands him the plates at the sink. "Yes, well…Romano is a rare exception." "Why?" Berwald asks as he comes up with the cups. "Because Romano is…just someone I have had a soft spot for many years now." Antonio says and Tino smiles at him. "Yes, but isn't that a bad idea on your part? Having a soft spot for a Vargas? Especially one directly connected to his father? At least Feliciano was separated from his dad young."

Berwald looks at Tino confused. "What's the big deal with the twins' dad?" Tino and Antonio stare at him for a second. "Um…" "Well…"Antonio clears his throat and whispers to Berwald. "Mr. Vargas is a very high up and influential person in this country." "Uhuh…so?" Berwald asks and Tino sighs. "So lots of people want to hurt him…or his family. Isn't that why he left?" Tino asks Antonio and the man sighs. "I can't tell you why he left…but it wasn't that."

Antonio grabs a towel and dries the dishes before Berwald puts them away. "Man…this is gonna be such a pain for you…" Tino says and Antonio nods. "But…it will be for you two as well. Do you remember the boys' uncle?" Berwald and Tino both freeze. "Their uncle…?" They ask in unison and Antonio sighs. "Yeah…on their mother's side. He doesn't live around here though, so we should be good."

* * *

After the movie:

Marcello looks over to see Romano sound asleep and cuddling him. "Eh~! When did fratello fall asleep!" "Ve~! About twenty minutes into the movie~!" Feliciano answers and Peter pouts. "Who could fall asleep during such an awesome movie!" "Fratello apparently~!" The second oldest Italian points out before looking at the time. "Oh wow~! It's ten already! Ludy will get worried if I don't get home soon~!" Feliciano gets up from the couch and pats the two boys on the head before poking Romano's cheek. "Later~! Fratello~!"

He goes to the kitchen where the men are sitting at the table drinking tea. "I'm off~! Also, fratello is asleep, Antonio! Ciao~!" Feliciano waves to them and heads to the door. "Wait! You can't go home alone this late at night! We'll wake up Lovi and I'll bring you home!" Antonio says and Feliciano smiles at him. "Ok~!"

Everyone gathers in the living room and Antonio goes up to the boy sleeping on the couch. "Lovi~! Time to get up~!" Romano lets out a little whine before hugging Marcello closer, like a stuffed animal. "Lovi~! Get up~!" Antonio coos and pokes the boy, getting no response. "I'll be fine going home on my own, Antonio~! Don't worry about it~!" Feliciano says and Antonio twitches a little.

"I'm not letting a kid go home alone when it's past ten." He has Marcello and Peter move and help him put the boy on Antonio's back. "Alright, let's go~! See you guys later!" Antonio and Feliciano wave to everyone before heading off. "Ve~! He's really out of it!" Feliciano says and Antonio nods, smiling at the younger twin. "I don't think he slept well last night…"

They arrive at Feliciano's house to have Ludwig run out to them. "Ah… thank you for bringing him home, Antonio." Ludwig says and Antonio nods. "Of course!" Woken by Ludwig's voice, Romano opens his eyes. "Hn…? Wh-what the hell! WHERE AM-!" He stops himself when he realizes he's on Antonio's back. "Good morning, Lovi~!" Antonio coos and Romano blushes before struggling to get down.

Once down he glares at Ludwig. "What is he doing here?" "Ve~! This is his house, fratello!" Feliciano answers and Romano twitches. "What? He couldn't come get Feliciano! What kind of brother doesn't get his little brother at night!" Romano yells and Ludwig stares at him. "I don't think of Feliciano as my brother."

"Damn right you don't! He's mine! So back off!" The three look at Romano confused. "Lovi…we should go home…" Antonio says and Romano pouts, glaring over at Ludwig. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

a/n: just so you know, their younger brother marcello is the character Seborga. HE IS ADORABLE!XDXD SO ADORABLE! and in this he's about...thirteen. And yes, ik that Marcello was kind of clingy, but when you think about it he just met his long-lost brother. so...yeah. also, idk where they are all living. country-wise. so...just use your imagination i guess?XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Where The Heart Is**

Chapter Three: First Day Of School

* * *

"Lovi~! Time to get up~!" Antonio coos, gently shaking the sleeping boy. "Ungh…if you keep touching me I'll castrate you with a spoon…" Romano mumbles and Antonio backs away nervously. "Well…I will leave you to get ready…and I'll get you an alarm clock while you're at school…" Antonio whispers the last part as he leaves the room.

Romano gets ready and then comes downstairs. "You made breakfast? Do I even have time…?" Antonio smiles at him. "Yep! I'm going to drive you, so you have time!" Romano's face darkens. "You…woke me up earlier than necessary…JUST SO WE COULD HAVE A BIG BREAKFAST!" Antonio smiles nervously. "W-well…I thought we should celebrate, Lovi~! haven't you always been homeschooled before this?"

Romano glares darkly at the man. "…Yes…" "S-so…this is a first for you! Oh, we're picking up your brothers and Ludwig and Peter also!" Antonio says and Romano twitches. "I HAVE TO SIT IN A CAR WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!" "Wooow, you are NOT a morning person." The Italian mumbles some colorful words as he sits at the table, ignoring Antonio.

"Ahhh~! I bet you are just nervous, Lovi~!" Antonio coos and Romano blushes. "I-I'm not nervous! It's not like I'm some sheltered rich kid!" Romano hisses and Antonio laughs. "Actually Lovi…you kind of are~!" "I-I am not!" Antonio shrugs and sits down to eat. "No, because every kid can afford an expensive tutor." "…Sarcasm doesn't suit you. Not cute at all…" Romano mumbles and Antonio blushes a little. "Lovi thinks I'm cute~?" "WHAT! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM!" The teen yells and Antonio grins at him. "You said sarcasm doesn't suit me because it isn't cute~!"

Romano looks away, smiling nervously. "Y-you took it like THAT? I meant it doesn't suit you because you're already so un-cute that you don't need more help…" Antonio smiles at him. "I'll take it however I want to~! Lovi~!" "Bastard…"

* * *

Car:

Antonio drives, ignoring the yelling coming from the passenger seat. "WHY DO I HAVE TO RIDE WITH THAT BROTHER STEALER! THE BASTARD IS A PERVERT! I CAN JUST SEE IT! O-OH GOD WHAT DOES HE DO TO MY BROTHER!" Romano yells in horror and Antonio sighs. "He doesn't do anything to Feliciano…and why are you angry with him but not Peter?" "Pfft, like I'd be angry with him. If anything, I feel bad for him. Living with such a possessive boy…of course it's still better than living with a pervert like Ludwig…or you." Antonio pouts. "I'm not a pervert…and neither is Ludwig."

Romano rolls his eyes. "The fact you don't think you're a pervert makes me doubt ALL of your opinions on peoples perversion…" Antonio frowns. "I know a pervert when I see one." "Uhuh…that's why you are friends with that creepy ass Frenchman…" Romano mumbles and Antonio laughs. "He's not that bad…only a little touchy." "H-he HIT ON ME! Or did you forget that!" Antonio's hands tighten on the steering wheel. "No, I didn't forget that…"

They arrive at Feliciano and Ludwig's house. Antonio looks over to Romano to see the boy frowning at Ludwig fussing over Feliciano's appearance. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM AND GET IN THE CAR!" Romano yells, making both boys jump a little and run over to the car. "Ah…Lovi…" Feliciano smiles at Romano. "Good morning, fratello!" Romano goes to say it back when arms wrap around his neck from behind his seat. "G-GAH! Feliciano! You're gonna strangle him!" Ludwig exclaims, pulling Feliciano off of Romano's neck. "Ve~! I just wanted to give fratello a hug~!"

"G-give me one when we get out of the car if you have to! But don't fucking strangle me!" Romano says and Feliciano smiles. "Ok!" They come to a stop at Tino and Berwald's house. Marcello comes running out, followed by an annoyed looking Peter. "Damnit, Marcello! That wasn't funny!" Peter cries and Marcello laughs. "Oh come on! It was just a little joke!" Marcello says and Peter kicks him. "Hiding my homework from me isn't a joke!"

Antonio laughs a little before realizing something. "Oh shit…one of you guys will have to sit up here with me and Lovi…" Romano twitches and looks at the small seat between them. "That counts as a seat?" He sighs and goes to move over, only to have Marcello quickly crawl over him and sit in the space, clinging to Romano's arm. "I fit in it just fine." Marcello says and Romano sighs as the small boy leans up against him in an obvious attempt to distance the oldest brother from Antonio. It would almost be cute if he wasn't crushing Romano into the door.

"H-hurry up, bastard…" Romano groans out as the handle begins to press into his side. Marcello is so lucky. If it was ANYONE but his brother, they would have been thrown out the window already. "Lovi~! You're so sweet!" Antonio coos and Marcello clings to his brother tighter. "For the love of god, bastard, don't talk to me…" Romano hisses and Antonio laughs a little. "Si~!"

* * *

School:

Antonio drops them off and as soon as Romano stumbles out of the car Marcello lets him go. "Have fun at school, boys!" They all wave, except Marcello and Romano who 'discreetly' flip him off for different reasons. "So where is our-?" Romano gets cut off by Feliciano hugging him tightly. "Fratello~!" Marcello snickers a little and Peter looks at him annoyed. "Why is it ok when Feliciano is near Romano, but not Antonio?" Peter asks and Marcello whispers in his ear.

"Feliciano is our brother. Antonio is trying to get into Romano's pants…or something like that. I won't allow it!" Marcello exclaims and the other boys look at them confused. "What won't you allow?" Ludwig asks and Marcello laughs nervously before grabbing Peter's hand. "N-nothing! We gotta go to class! Later!"

Romano sighs and looks over to Ludwig annoyed. "Am I going to be seeing you in school?" Ludwig nods. "Yes, it's a school...haven't you ever been in school before?" Romano glares. "No! What's the big deal! Lots of people are homeschooled damnit!" Feliciano and Ludwig stare at him in silence for a minute. "Fratello was homeschooled~? How cool~!"

Ludwig pats Romano on the head before quickly pulling back and regretting it. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Romano yells, kicking Ludwig in the leg as he talks. "Don't worry about school. If you need anything I will help you out, like I do with Feliciano." Feliciano nods happily and Romano twitches. "GOD DAMNIT STOP ACTING LIKE A GOOD GUY YOU _LECCACULO_!" Ludwig shrugs and heads into the building, leaving the brothers alone.

"Let's go to class~!" Feliciano exclaims, grabbing Romano's hand. "We're in the same class?" "Yep~! Antonio knows the principle and had him put you in all of my classes~!" Romano looks at him confused. "What do you mean 'all of our classes'?" "In high school each subject is taught in a different classroom! Each with different teachers and students. Some students classes overlap more than once, but you get the point, si~?" Feliciano explains as he leads them to their home room and Romano nods. "Yeah, I suppose I get it."

* * *

Homeroom:

Feliciano and Romano take seats in the back of the class, sitting next to the windows. Soon a boy with black hair and brown eyes comes to sit next to Feliciano. "Ohayo, Feliciano-kun." Feliciano smiles at him. "Hey Kiku~! This is my twin Romano~!" Romano and Kiku look at each other in silence before Romano wordlessly waves to him. "Hello." Kiku smiles at him and waves back. "Hello, Romano-san." Feliciano smiles. "Good! You two are friends now!"

Kiku and Romano share a nervous smile before a blonde comes up and sits next to Romano. "Matthew…?" Romano asks and Matthew perks up, looking over to him. "Y-you remember me?" "Well…yeah…should I not?" Matthew smiles brightly at him. "N-no! Er…I mean…not many people do remember me…" Romano looks at him confused before Feliciano smiles at them. "Who is that, fratello?"

Matthew frowns and Romano looks at Feliciano confused. "Seriously?" "Ve~? Seriously what~?" Feliciano asks and Romano twitches. "Never mind…" He looks over at Matthew. "That happens all the time?" Romano asks and Matthew nods. "Yeah…I guess I don't make that good of an impression…" The Canadian mutters and Romano rolls his eyes. "People around here are just stupid. They'd rather hang out with perverts and potato bastards…so there is no one who has ever remembered you?"

Matthew smiles. "Well…my brothers remember me. You know, Alfred and Francis. Also, your guardian Antonio remembers me…but the one who really remembers me at all times no matter what…is Gilbert…" Romano twitches a little at the face Matthew makes over the thought of Gilbert. "So…wait…Gilbert is the only one who always remembers you? Even more than your brothers!" Matthew smiles weakly. "Well…they are both busy. Alfred with Arthur…and Francis with all of his dates…it makes sense they would forget me at home from time to time."

Romano glares at nothing in particular. "That's a load of bull! Wait…why does Gilbert remember you? No love life?" Matthew thinks about it for a minute. "Now that you mention it…ever since I met him when we were younger…I've never seen him dating someone…" "Hm…when did you meet him?" Romano asks and Matthew smiles dreamily. "When he was twelve and I was…about six."

The Italian is about to say something when a short British man comes in, followed by Alfred who runs to his seat, adjusting his shirt. "Oh god…don't tell me they just…" Romano mutters and Matthew laughs. "No, no…Alfred stayed at his house last night so they probably just overslept again…" Arthur clears his throat. "Ok class, time to start!"

* * *

Lunch:

Romano walks over to Matthew and sits with him. "O-oh! Romano!" "Can I sit with you, Matthew?" Matthew blushes and nods. "Y-yeah…sure you can." Romano pulls out his lunch; pizza, soda, and a large tomato. "Wow…that's what Antonio gave you?" Matthew asks and Romano nods. "Yeah…he's still new with kids…so…can't blame him, I guess…" The blonde smiles at him. "You two must be close, huh?" Romano blushes and glares at Matthew. "We are NOT CLOSE!"

Matthew stares at him for a second before laughing. "Thou doth protest too much." "I-I do not! A-anyways…what does Francis give you for lunch?" Romano stutters and Matthew frowns. "Um…well…he doesn't usually remember to pack lunch…I mean Alfred gets one from Arthur everyday…so...b-but when Gilbert stays over he makes me one!" He quickly adds and Romano twitches.

"Does he now…? Doesn't he have to be home with Ludwig and Feliciano? …OH MY GOD! HE LEAVES MY BROTHER ALONE WITH THAT PERVERT!" Romano yells, getting up quickly. "Wh-where are you going?" Matthew asks and Romano glares across the room to a certain blonde German. "To go punch Ludwig in the nuts so he can't do anything to my brother!" "W-whoa! Hold on, Romano!" Romano lets out a small squeak as Matthew pulls him back into his seat.

"Calm down…I know for a fact they are both virgins…" Matthew says calmly and Romano looks at him a little creeped out. "…How….do you know that…?" "Gilbert told me! He said that there's no chance in hell his little brother will get laid before he does." Romano eyes Matthew wearily. "I would like that about Gilbert…if I wasn't so sure that was his lame attempt at trying to pick you up…"

Matthew blushes and stares at the table. "H-he wasn't trying to pick me up! Gilbert doesn't like me like that!" Romano smiles a little before shrugging. "If you don't want him to be…then we can pretend like he isn't…so you don't have any lunch?" Matthew shakes his head no and Romano gives him his pizza. "Here. The pervert usually makes a big dinner so I don't really have big lunches, a tomato works for me." The blonde stares at Romano in shock and Romano blushes, looking away as he holds his soda up. "We can split this, too. I think the cafeteria give out cups." Matthew smiles brightly at Romano. "Thank you, Romano." "_Q-Qualunque cosa_…"

* * *

After school:

Romano heads out to where Antonio picked them up and meets up with Kiku. "Hello, Romano-san." Kiku says and Romano nods to him. "Hello Kiku…er…would you rather I call you Kiku-san…?" Romano asks confused and Kiku laughs a little. "No no, Kiku is fine." "Ah…_grazie a dio_…"The Italian looks around confused. "Where is Feliciano…? If he's alone with that damn potato bastard I'll-!" Kiku calmly cuts him off. "Feliciano is helping Yao-sensei with ideas for the Halloween haunted mansion." Romano sighs. "That's right…Halloween…you're not working on it?"

Kiku smiles at him. "I am working on it, but today I have to tutor someone." As he says that a tall boy with high-sanding pale brown hair comes up. "Hello Nate-kun!" Kiku says and smiles up at the boy. "Hello, Kiku." Nate says calmly and looks over to Romano bitterly. "You're the boy who lives with Antonio, aren't you?" Romano gulps nervously under the giant teen's stare. "I-I am…"

Nate silently turns and heads for a motorcycle further down the parking lot. "Don't mind him, Romano-san. He kind of hates Antonio. A lot." "While I can think of about ten reasons…I'll still ask; why?" Romano asks and Kiku smiles at him. "Nate's sister, Bella." "A-Antonio dated his sister!" The Italian pales a little and Kiku shakes his head. "No…no. His sister is dating a girl, actually." Romano's jaw drops. "E-eh!" "That's right, she is with a girl from Hungary. Elizaveta, I believe."

"Then what could she possibly do with Antonio?" Kiku sighs. "Bella ran away from home when her parents wouldn't let her date Elizaveta. She happened to go to Antonio's, who gave her money to stay at a hotel." Romano sighs. "Well, I must admit I'm impressed that he sent her off to a hotel." Kiku nods before Nate pulls up on his motorcycle, handing Kiku an extra helmet. "See you later, Romano-san." Romano nods and waves as they head off.

"Fratello!" Marcello exclaims as he hugs Romano from behind. "O-oh…hey there." Peter comes up beside Romano and smiles at him. "H-hi Romano." Romano sighs and pats Peter on the head. "Hey Peter." "Lovi~! You're so popular~!" Antonio coos from the car. "Fuck! Don't sneak up on people!" Romano yells as they all get in the car, Marcello begrudgingly following Peter into the back seat.

"So Feli and Ludwig are working on the haunted mansion?" Antonio asks and Romano silently nods. "Ahhh I remember those days~! I love the haunted mansion the school puts on! We should definitely go, Lovi~!" Romano pales a little. "I-I don't go to haunted mansions…I don't like them." Marcello snickers. "Fratello is scared! That's-!" "Adorable!" Antonio coos, making Marcello glare at him. "Don't worry Lovi~! I will protect you!" "Screw you, I'm not going." Romano groans and Antonio looks over at him with a sly smirk.

"So…you're ok with Ludwig and Feliciano being all alone in there? Feliciano is a big scaredy cat, too. I bet he'll be clinging to Ludwig the whole-!" Antonio gets cut off by a pissed Romano. "THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING!" "Oho~! Bien!"

* * *

A/N: Leccaculo- kissass

Qualunque cosa- whatever

grazie a dio- thank god

I know halloween is done and gone. BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH AND I COULDNT PUT IT IN ANY OF MY STORIES AT THAT POINT IN TIME! . Haunted houses are so over rated. Haunted MANSIONS are where it's at. Not to mention, if the whole school is used...it's more of a 'mansion' then a 'house' anyways, right? Actually, i hate those things. they scare the sh** out of me because...well...the people can actually touch you! TOUCH YOU! I also got the idea of the school putting on a haunted mansion from a girl i talk to. HER SCHOOL ACTUALLY DOES THAT! Lucky...


	4. Chapter 4

**a.n: i dont own hetalia**

**Where The Heart Is**

Chapter Four: Titles

* * *

It has been two weeks since Antonio fooled Romano into agreeing to go to the damned haunted mansion and, against his wishes, the creation of said place was running smoothly. No props have gone missing, broken, spontaneously combusted. No person that is working on it has done any of those things, either. Not that he was hoping physical pain on a person…much.

He and Matthew are good friends now and said boy was going to be joining him, Antonio, and the others to the haunted house. He also gets along with Kiku and that creepy Nate guy, just as long as he doesn't mention Antonio near him. Speaking of creepy giants, Nate was heading up to him right now. "Have you seen Kiku?" Nate asks and Romano shrugs. "He's probably off with my brother and his…and Ludwig." The tall teen nods and heads off as Matthew comes over to him, beaming.

"Romano~! Romano~!" Matthew coos and Romano twitches. "Cut that out, you sound like Antonio or Feliciano…" The blonde nods, giggling. "What the hell are you so happy about, anyways?" Romano asks and Matthew beams at him. "Gilbert said he wanted to come to the haunted mansion with us! He is coming, Romano! I can use the scary things as an excuse to cling to him!" Matthew exclaims before sitting down next to Romano. "I'm so happy~!"

Romano rolls his eyes. "I see that…" Matthew sighs dreamily before pulling out a lunch. "Gilbert made me lunch this morning, to~! Can today get any better!" Romano snickers a little. "I don't know…can you sound anymore like a teenage girl?" Matthew twitches and flips the boy off. "You're just angry because you got tricked into going to the haunted mansion by Antonio." "Shut up." Romano commands before they both go to eating their lunches.

* * *

After school:

After dropping off his brothers at their houses, Romano heads off to his. Since he was dragged into staying after to help with the damned mansion it is now dark so when he gets home it's no surprise when he's practically pounced on by a worried Spaniard. "Lovi~! LOOOVVVVIIIII! I WAS SO WORRIED! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL! WHY! LOOOVVVIIII~!" Antonio whines and Romano groans, trying to push him off. "C-calm down, damnit! I stayed late with Feliciano and everyone to work on that damned haunted mansion. Then I had to drop them all off."

The Spaniard looks at Romano sadly. "You could have called…" "With what? I don't have a cell phone…and neither did anyone else. And strangely enough I haven't quite mastered telepathy yet." Romano answers in annoyance as he finally manages to pry the man off of him. "Hm…I see…you're right. You need a cell phone…" Antonio nods to himself before heading over to grab his keys off the table. "Come on, Lovi. We're eating out tonight." Romano looks at him confused.

"Are you crazy! I've been working since 2:30 on that damned mansion! That's four and a half hours! I just want to shower and sit down on the couch!" Antonio shakes his head no. "It's Friday, sleep tomorrow. And I would have dinner ready for you if I wasn't preoccupied with worry!" Romano groans and grabs his coat again. "Fine, we'll go out to dinner…" "Yay! It's a date!" Antonio exclaims before the house falls into an eerie silence.

"A...what?" Romano asks and Antonio laughs nervously. "It's just a saying, Lovi! L-lets go then…?" Before the teen can protest, Antonio grabs his wrist and drags him out to the car. "It's not a date." Romano points out as he buckles up. "I know that, Lovi! Don't worry, I would never ask you on a date~!" Antonio says and Romano stiffens up a little. "A-ah! I didn't mean it like that! I meant I would never ask because I know you wouldn't want to! AH! N-not that I want to! AGH! N-not that you aren't-!" "Just shut up, idiot…" Romano groans and Antonio nods, driving the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Dinner:

Antonio leads Romano to a booth next to a window in a beautiful Spanish restaurant. "…I choose to believe this is still not a date…but you're making it more and more difficult…" Romano says as he stares at the vase of roses between them on the table. "I know it has a romantic atmosphere…but it is a Spanish restaurant~! It's my favorite to! So please don't get mad at me!" Antonio pleads and Romano looks away pouting. "I didn't say I was mad…idiot."

Romano notices a man coming towards them in a chef outfit. "Ah! Toni! How nice to see you again! And who is this?" The man asks sweetly, looking over to Romano. "This is my Lovi~!" Antonio coos and Romano twitches. "Ah, Romano. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." The man says, smiling brightly at the now very confused Romano. "Well, I must go back to the kitchen. Have a nice night." "Si~!" Antonio waves enthusiastically and Romano waves, completely lost.

"Who is he and how does he know my name…?" Romano asks and Antonio smiles at him. "That's right! I never told you! I am a vegetable farmer, Lovi~! All the vegetables here are grown in our backyard! Well…also a large garden a few blocks away…but! That's not the point! I specialize in tomatoes so most of my customers are Spanish restaurants and Italian restaurants!" Antonio explains and Romano eyes him annoyed. "So you're a tomato bastard…" "E-Eh!"

"Hello, what can I get you two tonight~?" The waitress asks sweetly, oblivious to the glare Romano is sending the now nervous Antonio.

* * *

After dinner:

Romano yawns and throws his coat over a chair in the kitchen before plopping down on the couch. "So did you like it~?" Antonio asks and Romano frowns, blushing slightly. "It…was good…" "And the vegetables?" "Th-they're no different than the ones in your garden…." Romano mumbles and Antonio grins. "You mean the vegetables you are constantly eating?" "…Tomato bastard."

Antonio pouts and sits next to the boy. "Is that really gonna stick?" "You're damn right it's gonna stick. It's your new name, tomato bastard." Romano says and lays his feet on the Spaniard's lap. "But Lovi~!" Antonio whines, poking at the boy's toes. "D-don't-!" Romano gasps, a small laugh escaping his lips and Antonio eyes him with an evil smirk. "Ohhh? Lovi's feet are ticklish…?"

The teen looks in fear as Antonio reaches down to his foot, running a finger down it. "S-STOP, DAMNIT!" Romano squeaks and Antonio ignores him, poking and tickling the boy's feet. "N-NNNNOOOOOOO!" The teen screams, squirming to get free of Antonio. "Ah…but Lovi~! We're having so much fun~!" The Spaniard coos before getting kicked in the face by a flushed Italian.

"PERVERT!" Romano screams and Antonio looks at him confused. "How is that perverted? I was just tickling you…it's not like it turned you on…right?" Antonio asks, blushing, and Romano flips him off. "FUCK YOU! I did NOT get turned on you damned pervert! And tickling me makes you perverted because you were touching me! YOU DON'T TOUCH ME!" Romano exclaims and Antonio sighs.

"You're still uncomfortable with physical contact? Your brothers get all over you, hell, Marcello's little boyfriend Peter does to. Shouldn't you be over it by now?" Antonio asks, a hint of jealousy in his voice that goes unnoticed by Romano. "I...you…it's…it's different…with my brothers…and Peter is like a brother as well." Romano mumbles and Antonio sighs. "If Peter is like a brother, can't I be like a brother?" Antonio whispers under his breath and Romano looks at him in shock.

"Y-you…want to be…?" "N-no, Lovi! I would never dream of-!" Romano cuts him off by awkwardly putting his hand on the man's head. "…What are you doing, Lovi…?" Antonio asks and Romano blushes deeply. "I-I'm patting you on the head, idiot! Like I do with Peter! I-I don't…see…you as a brother, though…" Romano mumbles and Antonio frowns before the boy quickly adds to it. "You are more of a…um…a…w-well I don't know what you are to me! But it's more…er…less…er…equal to…? I-I DON'T KNOW, DAMNIT! But I don't hate you!"

Antonio looks at Romano for a moment before he smiles brightly at the boy. Alarmingly bright. "You're so cute, Lovi~!" He coos before taking the boy's hand off his head and pulling him into a hug. Romano blushes and punches the man in the gut before standing back up, face bright red. "You know what…I know what you are to me…" Antonio looks at him happily, ignoring the pain in his stomach. "Oh? What is that?"

Romano blushes deeper and looks at the floor in annoyance. "You're the tomato bastard! I have my brothers, my surrogate-brother, my friends, the banes of my existence, and my tomato bastard. Now quit whining, don't ever mention this again, and I'm going to bed!" Antonio stares at the boy speechless as he stomps upstairs.

* * *

Next day:

Romano wakes up and looks at the clock. It's noon. He groans and buries his head in his pillow. "Why did I say that…? That's so…so…" "LOOOVVVIIIII~! PHHHOOOOOOONNNNNNNE!" Antonio calls and Romano groans again, deciding he hates whoever is on the phone. "I'm coming you damned tomato bastard!" Romano calls back before throwing on a shirt and going downstairs.

The teen send a nasty glare to Antonio for good measure before yanking the phone from his hand. "Yes?" "HEY ROMANO! WHAT'S UP!" Matthew asks from the other side and Romano sighs. "Nothing…er…well…what are you doing today?" "NOTHING…YOU DID SOMETHING, DIDN'T YOU?" The blonde teen asks, the smirk on his face evident in his voice. "Shut up." "HMM? Well, at any rate come down to the school to help us out." "Ok." "OK, SEE YA THERE! TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR MISTAKE WHEN YOU ARRIVE." Romano twitches. "Don't sound so happy, jerk." Matthew snickers before they both hang up.

"I'm going out." Romano says and Antonio nods. "Be back by…ten. Or check in before then. I'm not having another heart attack." Antonio says and Romano rolls his eyes. "You sound like a mom…tomato bastard…"

* * *

School:

Romano looks around wearily as he paints a gravestone. "What's wrong, Romano?" Matthew asks and Romano groans. "…Someone is gonna do something evil…I can feel it…" "Hmm? Who would possibly try to scare yo-er…what evil thing would they do?" The blonde asks and Romano glares at him. "I don't know…you tell me." Matthew laughs nervously before walking to the other side of the room to work on an electronic zombie with Kiku.

Romano begins to relax a little after a few hours of painting gravestones and bloody walls. Yes, that can be relaxing. He goes to do some finishing touches on a decapitated head when he hears Feliciano scream. "Feliciano!" Romano yells and dashes down the hall to the room his brother is in with Ludwig, Matthew, and Kiku.

The four of them are staring at something on the other end of the room. Romano can't tell what it is but he can tell it's dark, big, and moving. "Wh-wh-wh-WHAT IS THAT!" He screams in horror, clinging onto Matthew. "I-I don't know, Romano!" Matthew exclaims, hugging the smaller boy. "Get rid of it! GET RID OF IT!" Romano cries as it comes closer. "We don't know how!" Feliciano exclaims as Antonio enters the room and the mysterious thing reaches Romano's foot.

"CH-CHIGIIIII!" Romano yells and runs into a smirking Antonio's arms. "Hello Lovi~!" The older man coos and the boy clings to him. "DAMNIT YOU STUPID TOMATO BASTARD! THERE'S A MONSTER IN HERE! SAVE EVERYONE! And if you have to sacrifice someone, don't hesitate to leave Ludwig…" Romano whispers to an amused Antonio. "Ohhh? A monster? Well, I don't like Nate…but I wouldn't call him a monster…" Antonio says, pointing over to the 'monster'.

Romano looks behind him to see Nate taking off some strange fabric with an annoyed look. "What the hell is that Spanish son of a bitch doing here? That wasn't part of the plan." Kiku smiles at him. "Antonio isn't harming anyone." Nate blushes and looks away. "I guess you're right…" "Ohh maaannnn! Romano you are hilarious!" Matthew exclaims and Feliciano nods, laughing with the blonde.

Romano stares at the other teens, his left eye twitching and the hand still clutching Antonio's shirt turning into a fist. "You…evil….SONS OF BITCHES! DAMNIT! YOU ALL SUCK SO HARD!" "We couldn't help it, Romano! You are just adorable when you're afraid!" Matthew teases and Romano twitches. "I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! JUST YOU WAIT TIL I GET YOU BACK!" Romano yells, a strange and play-full smirk coming to his face.

The other teens laugh, except Nate who is busy exchanging glares with Antonio. "We look forward to seeing it!" Romano flips them all off before going towards them. "We're going home for the night, Lovi." Antonio says, grabbing the collar of the boy's shirt. "Eh? It isn't ten yet, tomato bastard! Learn to read a clock!" Romano yells and Antonio laughs a little.

"We have a guest to entertain tonight, Lovi~!" Antonio coos as he drags the boy down the school's hallways. "And just WHO the hell is that! Another family member I don't know about?" The teen asks in annoyance as he tries to steady his steps and catch up to the Spaniard's speed. "Yes…we have to see your uncle." Antonio says, a strangely dark look spreading over his face.

* * *

a/n: ugh...i shouldnt write when i'm sick...stupid weather brigning about sstupid colds that are stupid and full of fail. *sigh* oh well...at least i'm better now. YAY DRUGS!


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own hetalia**

**Where The Heart Is**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Uncle Romulus**

* * *

Antonio leads Romano into his kitchen. There, seated at the head of the kitchen table is a man. This man reminds Romano of him and his brothers with his brown hair and random curls in his bangs. Unlike any of them, however, he looks manly with his muscles and facial hair. "Hello, I'm Romulus." The man says, flashing a grin that matches Feliciano's perfectly. "Um..h-hi…" Romano stutters, staring down at the floor.

"No need to be shy, Roma!" Romulus coos as he gets up and pulls the boy into his arms, earning a dark glare from Antonio that goes unnoticed. "You are my sweet little nephew~! I want to get to know you better~!" The older Italian coos and Romano blushes before trying to escape his grasp. "I-I don't know you! Uncle or not you're still a stranger to me! Hell, I know the tomato bastard better than you!" Romano yells and Antonio smirks to himself.

"I understand…but I do want you to know me better…" Romulus says, taking the boy's hand in both of his. "S-stop that!" Romano and Antonio yell in unison, the former blushing deeply. "Hm…? Do you have something to say, Antonio?" Romulus asks and Antonio gulps nervously. "I-I don't want you touching Lovi! He's not comfortable! I don't like you making my Lovi uncomfortable!" Romano stares at him confused as Romulus lets go of his hands.

"Your…Lovi…? When did MY nephew become YOUR Lovi? I don't know if I'm comfortable with you saying those sorts of things." Romulus says darkly and Romano glares at him. "Who the fuck are you to say anything about what he calls me? I don't even know you, you were nowhere to be found when our mother dies for Feliciano and Marcello, resulting in them being raised in separate homes, and you also failed to be there for me after my father's death. The tomato bastard was, though. He has actually been there for all of us, since he's friends with their guardians. So don't get on his back for something unless I ask you for help! Just mind your own damn business!" Antonio and Romulus stare at the now fuming teen in silence. "Who is this tomato bastard you keep mentioning…?" Romulus asks and Antonio sighs sadly. "Me…"

"I see…I will come back at a later time, Romano." Romulus gets up to go before coming to a stop. "Just so you know…the only reason I wasn't at your sides earlier was because I wasn't in this country and couldn't come back immediately for…reasons. I came as fast as I could though." He smiles sadly and pats Romano on the head before leaving. "…I…was I to mean…?" Romano asks Antonio, frowning guiltily. "Oh goodness no Lovi…you did fine…" Antonio says comfortingly and pulls the boy into his arms.

* * *

Next day:

"HE CHOSE ME! GIL! FRANCIS! TINO! BERWALD! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! Lovi! CHOSE! ME! FUCK YEAH! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE STUPID 'UNCLE' ROMULUS!" Antonio cheers, jumping up and down in Tino and Berwald's back yard. "…You know…I can see where you're coming from…but having Romano hate his uncle isn't good for him. I would rather keep Marcello to ourselves as well…but…for his sake, I will be supportive when Romulus comes here." Tino says and Antonio pouts. "B-but…Tino…what if he tries to take Marcello?" The small blonde twitches, the glass in his hand shattering. "I'll make him regret ever entering my house." The other men gulp nervously as Tino calmly wipes the blood off his hand and cleans up the glass.

"Y-you're going to sick Berwald on him…?" Gilbert asks and Tino smiles at him darkly. "Romulus is going to wish I only sent Berwald after him…" Antonio and Berwald nod in agreement as Gilbert and Francis back up a little. "Exactly! This is why we cant let them get to attached! He is their uncle and could convince them to move in with him. I refuse to give up my Lovi! I've waited all these years to see him again and no uncle is taking him away! You all understand, don't you?" The four other men nod in unison.

"I didn't wait years for him, but I do love little Feliciano. He is the only reason our house is clean! Not to mention he is a great cook and Ludwig is madly in love with him. Which is fucking hilarious to watch!" Gilbert says and Francis nods. "I would be lost if someone took mon petite Mathieu and Alfred away. Luckily the only one who might be taken is Alfred by his caterpillar-browed boyfriend Arthur. He doesn't do much at home anyways. But if Mathieu were to leave…" "You wouldn't even notice if I too-! Er-! Someone-! Er-! He moved out!" Francis looks over at Gilbert with an annoyed smile. "You are still after Mathieu? You sure are slow about it, aren't you?"

Berwald cuts their impending argument short. "I would be lost without Marcello and Peter. They are like my sons." Tino nods. "Exactly! They are like our baby boys! Who…are…in love-BUT! They are still our baby boys!" All of them sigh sadly before Romulus pops up on the other side of the gate. "Hello men! What are you all doing back here?" They all glare at the man darkly, making Romulus frown in confusion. "What did I do…?"

* * *

The boys:

"You met your long lost uncle, huh! How awkward was THAT!" Alfred exclaims and Romano glares at him. "Very awkward. Like it will be with me and Matthew after he has to see me kill his brother." "Ha-ha! Nice one! Well, Arthur's here! See you all later~!" The American runs off to his British lover. "…Sorry about that, Romano." Matthew sighs and Romano looks at him confused. "What are you apologizing for? Its his stupidity, not yours." Kiku comes up and nods.

"Besides, Alfred can be fun." The Japanese boy says and the other two sigh and roll their eyes. "You would say that, wouldn't you Kiku?" Romano groans and Matthew nods. "Aren't you even dating Nate now? That scary guy is like a cuddly teddy bear with you!" Kiku blushes and looks down in embarrassment. "Y-you are good with people to, Matthew-kun. Nate is nice to you as well…and Gilbert worships the ground you walk on. Which is something seeing as how narcissistic he is." Matthew blushes and Romano smirks at him. "He's right, you know."

"A-and you have Antonio all over you!" Kiku exclaims in a vein attempt to save face. "That's not a big deal…" Matthew says and Kiku sighs sadly. "You have a point…" "And he's not all over me! He's my guardian so he has to be all jumpy and worried about me!" Romano points out and the other two laugh. "Yeah, ok Romano." Kiku says, trying to hold in his laughter. "I CALL BULLSHIT!" Matthew snickers out and Romano flips them off. "Go fuck yourselves! Overly-friendly bastards!" "What's wrong, fratello?" Feliciano asks from behind them, making his older brother jump. "F-Feliciano! Aren't you, Marcello, Peter, and that loser Ludwig supposed to be on the other side of the school working on some sets!" Romano asks and Marcello comes out of nowhere, hugging his oldest brother. "We finished already so we decided to come help you guys!" Peter and Feliciano nod, bright smiles on their faces. "We are almost ready for Halloween!" They exclaim in unison.

"..So…after we finish with cleaning this up and painting a few more things over here everything will be ready for monda-er- tomorrow?" Romano asks in shock and Kiku nods. "Interesting…is it just me or has everyone else in the school left this to us?" Kiku asks and the whole room falls silent for a moment before a vein pops in Romano's head. "THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS! I'LL FUCKING RIP THEIR THROATS OUT WITH A SPOON!" The whole room goes silent again to stare at Romano. "What is up with you and harming people with spoons?" Kiku asks and Romano shrugs. "I want to be different. Knifes and forks are over used. And only a true man can bring about bodily harm with a spoon." "…Well….its different alright…" Matthew says in amusement.

* * *

Later:

All of the boys pile up in Berwald and Tino's back yard with the men. "Hello boys!" Tino says sweetly, followed by a grunt and nod from Berwald. "Lovi~!" Antonio coos as Romano walks past him and up to his uncle. "Uncle Romulus…I just want to…a-apologize…for being so rude to you last night…" Romulus grins and stands up, pulling Romano into a tight hug. "Don't worry Roma~! I understand!" Romano goes ten shades of red and pushes Romulus away. "D-don't hug me!" The teen exclaims and punches his uncle, making Romulus stiffen up and Antonio cover his mouth to hide a smirk. "Cut that out." Tino mutters, hitting Antonio on the head. "What's wrong Roma? I heard you let your brothers hug you when you first met them. Did I do something wrong?" Romulus asks and Romano shakes his head. "No! I…um…n-never mind!" Romano groans and heads over to the rest of the boys as Antonio practically beams, ignoring Tino's warning glares.

"Romano…what's wrong with you?" Matthew asks and Romano rolls his eyes. "I'm just not good with adults…Tino and Berwald are the only exceptions. I didn't even like hugs from my father…although he didn't really give them anyways, thank god." "What about Antonio?" Kiku asks and Romano groans. "I wont ever get use to that tomato bastard and his clingy ways…" Alfred laughs. "To bad for him! He totally love y-!" Arthur cuts him off with a discrete elbow to the gut. "He…what now?" Romano asks and Arthur laughs nervously. "He nothing…nothing at all! Ignore Alfred, he's just an idiot!" Everyone looks at Arthur confused. "Should you be elbowing your boyfriend in the gut…?" Nate asks and Arthur sighs. "Just…never mind. You would understand if you were dating an idiot like him." "Arthur you're so cruel~! But soooo cute~!" Alfred coos, kissing Arthur on the cheek.

"They are all really fucking weird…" Romano groans before noticing Feliciano and Marcello playing with Romulus. "You and your brothers should spend some time with your uncle, Romano." Matthew says and Romano nods. "You're right…we should spend the day with him tomorrow and leave for the haunted mansion." "You don't want him with you guys there?" The blonde asks and Romano shakes his head. "Feliciano will be on a date with Ludwig, Marcello will be on a date with Peter, and you and Gilbert will be flirting and hopefully finally hooking up. Well, hopefully for your sake. I would be more than happy if you never got with that creeper. But anyways, we don't need him coming and making it awkward." Matthew laughs a little. "I thought you didn't want Marcello and Peter going. You gave in I see." Romano grumbles something in Italian before responding. "I had to…damn brat is good at guilting people…"

"Yeah…he is…now I have another question." Matthew says and Romano looks at him curiously. "Romulus will…'ruin the mood' since he's an adult no one is after…but Antonio wont? I mean, unless you are actually after-!" "Don't! finish that sentence! He won't ruin the mood because he isn't in his thirties and related to half the kids going! Plus he's best friends with Gilbert. Only uncle Romulus is a cock-block! Now stop insinuating those types of things!" Romano whines and Matthew laughs. "Whatever you say, Romano~!"

* * *

That night:

Antonio and Romano head into the house. "So you will be spending time with your uncle before the haunted mansion opens up tomorrow?" "Yeah, what's it to you?" Romano asks and Antonio sighs. "It's nothing to me…" "There you are, Antonio! I've been here waiting for what feels like hours!" A woman with short blonde hair and a ridiculously large breasts says with tears forming in her eyes. "Oh! Katyusha! I completely forgot you were coming over tonight!" Antonio exclaims, patting her on the pack apologetically. "It's alright…you were busy…" Katyusha says before noticing Romano.

"Who is this boy?" She asks and Antonio laughs. "How foolish of me! Katyusha this is Romano, Romano this is Katyusha!" Antonio says and Romano feels a strange ping of jealousy. "Romano…? You never told me about him…" Katyusha says confused and Romano feels his eye twitch. "Oh, well…now you know!" Antonio laughs and Katyusha joins him. "I suppose so! Nice to meet you, Romano! Katyusha says sweetly, holding out her hand to the boy, who begrudgingly shakes it. "…You to, Katyusha."

"Well I'm off Antonio! I took what you got for me and already put it in my truck. See you boys later~!" Antonio kisses her hand before she leaves. 'So Lovi~! Want to watch some TV together~?" Romano glares at Antonio. "Ohh so I'm Lovi again? I thought you might have forgot, but apparently I just disappear behind Ms. Katyusha's giant breasts and return when they are gone!" Before Antonio can say anything, Romano continues. "And I suppose that would also be what made you completely forget me every time you saw each other over the past few months I've been living here, since she's the only one I've met so far that knows you and hasn't heard a damn thing about me!"

Romano glares up at Antonio, flipping him off, before stomping his way upstairs. "Wh-what was that…?"

* * *

a/n: can anyone guees who the uncle is! THAT'S RIGHT! ANCIENT ROME! i figured he couldnt be their grandpa...bc...who in real life has a grandpa THAT HOT at their ages? No one. And OMG WHO IS UKRAINE TO SPAIN! i will FINALLY get to the Halloween chapter...23 days before christmas? If i finish it that soon. Doubtful since...MY CHARGER HAS OFFICIALLY DIED! i wont have my laptop back until after christmass! IM DYING! and that is also why this chapter is so short and i hate it. i have to write it in a notebook and than use the family computer's outdated word to type it up. whe n i write in my notebook my IQ in writing drops about 10%. i also cannot add to a pirate story i am making because it was already half-way done on my laptop WHICH I NOW CANT USE. i HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE DELL!*dies in a corner*


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: Hetalia. Not mine. Ever.**

**Where The Heart Is**

**Chapter Six: Halloween!**

* * *

Romano gets up and quickly gets ready for his day with his uncle Romulus. "L-Lovi wait! Before you go-!" Antonio gets cut off by Romano slamming the front door shut. "I don't get it…what did I do wrong…?"

* * *

In town:

"Let's go here uncle Romulus!" Marcello exclaims and Feliciano nods, both latched onto Romulus' arms. "Ve~! This place has the best past!" Romulus laughs and looks behind them at Romano, who is silently trudging along. "Roma? What is wrong?" Romano looks at him and shakes his head. It is nothing." Romulus frowns and gets loose of the two younger boys before going to Romano. "Come on, tell uncle Romulus all about it!"

Romano looks at him skeptically for a moment before sighing. "Um…well…I would rather talk to Matthew or my brothers about this…no offense." A strange frown comes to Romulus' face. "Not to Antonio…?"" Romano scowls and looks away. "No not that fucking bastard." "Veeee~? Fratello and Antonio are fighting again?" Feliciano asks and Marcello rolls his eyes. "Of course they are. Aren't they always?" Romano glares darkly at Marcello. "It isn't one of those, Marcello." "Huh? Then what happened, fratello?" Marcello asks, now concerned.

"Ugh, it is nothing! Lets just go eat!" Romano grabs Romulus hand and drags him into the restaurant, followed by his brothers.

* * *

After lunch:

"Where do you want to go, Roma?" Romulus asks and Romano thinks for a moment. "The zoo…" He mumbles and Romulus smiles. "Ohh? You like animals?" Romano nods. "I like monkeys…especially the squirrel monkey I saw last time…" Feliciano smiles. "The monkey that Antonio showed you? You know people have them as pets? They rescue them and raise them!" Romano and Marcello stare at Feliciano in shock. "…You know something…?" The oldest brother asks and Marcello laughs. "It's a miracle!"

Romulus laugh and wraps an arm around Romano's shoulders, making the teen twitch. "Lets go then!" Feliciano and Marcello smile. "To the zoo, ve~!" "Yay!"

* * *

The zoo:

Romano sits on a bench and stares at the monkeys as Feliciano and Marcello play in a small tunnel nearby. "You know…if you like them so much, I could get you one." Romulus says and Romano bursts into laughter, shocking the uncle and random people passing by. "Pfffft! Are you serious! I don't want to own a wild animal! I'd rather have a dog or cat!" His uncle lights up. "Let's get you one of each!" Romano looks at him annoyed. "I do live with another person, you know. Besides, I don't have time to take care of an animal. I'm fine with the homicidal turtles for now." Romulus gasps. "Antonio is raising homicidal turtles!"

Romano looks at him blankly for a minute before staring at the monkeys again. "That's right…calling them that is only fun with him…because it makes him whine." A small smirk comes to the teen's face and Romulus scowls for a moment, until the other two brothers come over and wrap their arms around their older brother's neck. "Come play!" They chime in unison and Romano glares. "I'm not some damn baby! Go play by yourselves!"

Romulus smirks and scoops the teen up. "Now now Roma! Play with your brothers!" Romano goes bright red and struggles. "Let go! I'm not some kid!" "Yes you are, Roma. You're only fifteen. Now have fun." Romulus sets him in the tunnel with his bright-eyed brothers. "You're evil." Romano says and Romulus laughs. "Have fun boys!"

Feliciano and Marcello drag Romano around the tunnel, climbing the large walls and taking a bunch of pictures for awhile before they leave it and go back to the animals. "Veee~! I want a kitty like that one!" Feliciano coos and Romano rolls his eyes. "That's a lynx, you idiot. It would kill you." "I want a dolphin!" Marcello says happily and Romano twitches. "THAT'S EVEN MORE RIDICULOUS!"

Romulus laughs and places a hand on Romano's shoulder. "Isn't there a wild animal that you would really love to own if you could?" "The squirrel monkey, right fratello!" Marcello asks and Romano shakes his head. "No…if I could have any animal, and know they would never revert to their wild ways and hurt me or others I don't want them to, it would be a wolf…" Romulus looks at him amused. "A wolf, huh? Why a wolf?" Romano looks at his uncle. "They like their privacy, but work well with others they trust. Their families are close and they are monogamous for their entire life. B-but most of all…they're…fluffy…" The teen mumbles the last part as a blush spreads across his face.

"Oh Roma that is adorable! I thought you were going to say it was because of their fangs or something!" Romulus coos, hugging the now struggling boy tightly. "G-get off! Its not adorable! And who the hell would use fangs for a reason! Lots of animals have fangs!" "Fratello is so cute~!" His brothers teas in unison and Romano glares at them. "CUT THAT OUT OR I'LL STAB YOU BOTH WITH A SPOON!"

Romulus gasps and lets him go. "Don't threaten your brothers, Roma! And you cant stab people with spoons! It's impossible!" Romano straightens out his clothes and rolls his eyes. "Maybe for you…" He looks at his watch and sighs. "We need to head to Matthew's and change for tonight." Feliciano smiles. "Yay! Haunted mansion!"

* * *

Matthew's house:

Romano comes out in a pout, wearing a white catholic robe with red accents. "Um…why am I in this?" Francis looks over to him and pouts as well. "Oui, why are you in that! It hides your beautiful body so criminally!" Romano pales and backs away from Francis. "On second thought….I'm fine with this." Francis pouts before pulling his hair into a ponytail and completing his eighteenth century French gentleman ensemble.

"Where are the others? Boys come out so we can see your clothes!" The blonde calls and Romano twitches, noticing the glint in Francis' eyes. "S-someone get out here now, damnit!" Gilbert comes out in a black devil hoodie, with the horns and tail built into it. "I'm ready." Francis and Romano look at him unamused, before responding in unison. "Lame." "Shut up! This is all I need to look awesome for Halloween! It has the horns and tail, what more do you want!" Gilbert scowls, looking to the door Matthew is behind.

"Are you ready yet, birdie?" He calls and Matthew comes out of his room, a halo on his head and around his neck. He is wearing a blue coat over a white short-sleeved lace-up top with attached flowing arm slips and a small pair of fake wings. "…This…is this to little?" Matthew asks and Gilbert stares in silent awe. "Stop drooling, Gilbert. It looks fine, Matthew." Romano says and Francis nods. "IT would be better without the coat though. Show off your lovely body Mathieu! Right Gilbert?"

Gilbert silently nods and Matthew blushes. "B-but its cold out!" Francis smirks. "Gil will keep you warm, right~?" Romano twitches and elbows Francis in the gut. "THAT IS YOUR COUSIN!" Francis goes to say something before Feliciano and Ludwig come out dressed as werewolves. "Tada~!" Feliciano cheers as Ludwig stares at his paws in slight embarrassment. "We match~! Isn't that cool!" The Italian boy coos and Romano twitches. "It's…something…"

Soon Peter and Marcello come out in their outfits. Peter is in a witches outfit and Marcello is dressed as a zombie. "Isn't Peter cute~? I told him to wear a cheerleader outfit but he and Tino said no…" Marcello says and Peter blushes, glaring at him. "I am a boy Marcello! A! BOY!" Feliciano smiles at them. "You both look so cute~!" Romano smiles at them and nods. "Wow! Even fratello agrees! You two must look really cute then, huh!" Feliciano teases and Romano rolls his eyes. "Idiot…"

"Hey…where is Antonio? Shouldn't he be with us all?" Gilbert asks and Francis sighs. "HE said he had business to attend to and that he will meet us at the school." Romano scowls and looks away. "Business with Katyusha, no doubt…" Francis smirks to himself. "Ah yes…Antonio has known her _quite well_for years, you know." Romano frowns and heads to the door. "Are we leaving or not?" "Ve~! Lets go! Lets go!" Feliciano cheers and Marcello nods, both dragging their respective boyfriends out as the others follow.

* * *

School:

They all arrive at the school and meet up with a beaming Antonio. "Oh? You didn't bring Katyusha?" Romano asks and Antonio pales a little. "N-no…did you want me to?" The rest of the group groans and heads into the school, followed by Antonio and Romano. "Lovi, why are you so upset with me? Is it because I didn't introduce you to Katyusha sooner? I figured you wouldn't care!" Antonio asks and Romano glares. "I don't care! It's your business who you date! But…! B-but…" Romano looks down, upset. "If she makes you forget about me…then you must not really…care-I mean-! I don't care! I just-! It's just-!" Antonio stares at Romano wide-eyed.

"Romano…you're jealous…of Katyusha?" The Spaniard ask and Romano glares. "I'm not jealous!" "He's jealous." Kiku says, dressed as a fox spirit with Nate dressed as Frankenstein. "Totally jealous…" Nate agrees as they go up tot the others ahead of Antonio and Romano. "Wait…did you say I was dating Katyusha?" Antonio asks and Romano nods. "Aren't you? You kissed her hand, she has a key to your house, Francis said you've known each other '_quite well_for years'…and she's beautiful…" Romano says and Antonio smiles. "I'm not dating her. I kissed her hand because she believes a true gentleman does that. Which is also why she was so appalled when you shook her hand yesterday. Bitched about it for an hour. Also, she doesn't have my key, I leave the door unlocked. And of course I've known her really well for years, she helped me get my gardening business off the ground. Also…" Antonio's face darkens a little, smile still eerily on his face. "I didn't tell her about you on purpose. She has a thing for young boy and would eat you up. So don't get to close to her, ok?"

Romano stares at him blankly. "Are you serious…?" "Yes, there is nothing that could make me forget you, Lovi~!" Antonio says cheerfully and Romano twitches. "NOT THAT IDIOTO! YOU LEAVE OUR DOOR UNLOCKED WHEN WE LEAVE!" He yells and accidentally punches a student dressed as a mummy. "Ow!" "Oh! S-sorry Vash!" Romano says and Antonio laughs, pulling the boy into a hug. "I'll lock it from now on. So is everything ok now, Lovi?" "I-I was fine before as well, you know!" Antonio nods and Romano goes to push him away. "Get off of me or I'll do some sort of physical harm to you with a utensil of the spoon variety." "Someone is getting lazy with their threats!" The Spaniard teases before Alfred comes up dressed as a serial killer with a chainsaw. "BWAHAHAH!"

"CH-CHIIIGIIII!" Romano cries out and clings to Antonio. "Oh my, Lovi! You're hugging me!" Antonio coos as he slips Alfred a twenty dollar bill. "Are you two coming or are you just going to cling to each other all night!" Gilbert calls out and Romano and Antonio quickly run over to them, Romano kicking Gilbert in the shin. "SHUT UP ALBINO BASTARD!"

Matthew laughs and goes to tease Romano when another student wielding an axe comes up. "AHHH!" Romano and Matthew scream, clinging to each other as Gilbert and Antonio pout. "They weren't suppose to cling to each other…" Gilbert groans and Antonio nods sadly. "This wasn't the plan at all…" "Uwahhh! Marcello I'm scared!" Peter cries, clinging to the smirking Marcello. "Its ok Peter." "Ve~! Ludwig!" Feliciano cries and Ludwig holds him. "You're fine, Feliciano." Gilbert and Antonio fume at the sight. "This is bullshit." "This is so fucking UNAWESOME!"

The group continues through the school, Francis taking advantage of moments when others are panicking to grab said person's ass. "STOP! TOUCHING! OUR! ASSES!" Gilbert fumes and Francis laughs. "You're just jealous because I have gotten farther with Mathieu than you!" "HE'S YOUR COUSIN! HAVE A LIMIT!" "You guys…" Matthew says nervously as they continue to fight. "Oh whatever!" Gilbert groans and wraps an arm around Matthew's shoulders. "I'm watching him for the rest of the night!" "How is that any different from every other day?" Francis teases.

As they continue around the school Romano suddenly disappears. "Lovi! Lovi, where did you go?" Antonio calls out and everyone begins to look around. "Romano!" "Oi, Romano! Where did you go!" They head into an empty classroom after seeing a shadow that looks like the boy's in the room. Once inside the door slams shut and they hear it lock. "Wh…is this part of the haunted mansion? Feliciano asks wearily and Matthew shakes his head. "I know the plans inside and out and locking people in an empty room isn't-!" He gets cut off by a chair flying across the room. "AH! What was that!" Matthew exclaims, grabbing onto Gilbert.

"I've gooot yooouuuuu." A voice moans eerily and they all tense up. "This iss paayyyybaaack…." The voice says and a hand suddenly grabs Nate's arm, making the teen to gasp and everyone to scream. "WH-WHAT THE HELL!" Ludwig yells and the lights suddenly come on, revealing Romano. He is sitting on a desk with an arm draped over Marcello and Peter's shoulders. "I said I'd get payback." Romano points out as everyone glares at him. "With the kids help!" Gilbert asks and Romano shakes his head. "No, but I didn't want them involved so I whispered in their ears and set them aside."

Antonio looks at Romano and smiles. "You like playing pranks?" Romano shrugs. "Only as payback…but I'll tell you one thing…I did enjoy the fear on all your faces." "Just like his father…" Francis mutters and Antonio frowns for a second, before grinning at the boy. "How cruel, Lovi~! Yet strangely adorable!" Antonio coos and Romano twitches, getting down. "Don't call me cute, you creeper." Feliciano and Matthew go up to Romano, patting him on the back. "Very impressive Romano, you scared the shit out of us!" "Ve~! Fratello is so cool!" Romano shrugs. "I got the idea after watching a Japanese horror movie with Kiku." Kiku smiles. "Well, our country is genius with horror."

* * *

Later:

They exit the school and head to get something to eat. "Lovi you are adorable in that catholic robe~!" Antonio coos as they walk down the street. "I do not. So stop antagonizing me. Not all of us could dress up as sexy pirates." Romano says and everyone holds in their snickers. "I'm a sexy pirate, huh?" Antonio asks amused and Romano gasps. "No! Damnit! Shut up!" Romano yells before they enter the empty eatery. "Hello, how may I help you?" A very bored looking blond boy with a cross shaped hair clip asks. "Hey Tore! So this is why you weren't at the haunted mansion, huh!" Feliciano asks and Tore nods.

They make their orders and sit down. Matthew, Gilbert, Romano, Antonio and Francis is one booth and Feliciano, Ludwig, Peter and Marcello in one behind them. "Well…anyone want to try my energy drink?" Francis asks and Romano perks up. "I've never had an energy drink…" The blonde perks up. "Reeaaalllyyyy?" "Yeah…" Romano says and Francis hands him the large can. "Have it all!" The other guys gulp nervously as Romano obeys.

* * *

A whole can of energy drink later:

"Gaaahhhhh! I'm so hungry! Are you hungry Matthew!" Romano asks quickly and Matthew laughs. "Yeah, I'm-!" "I'M STARVING! Which is weird, because, you know, uncle Romulus bought us a big lunch! Then again I couldn't really eat it because I was busy worrying about…stuff…!" Francis watches the boy ramble on in amusement. "GAH! I'M BORED!" Romano groans and Francis smirks.

"Might I suggest a game?" the Frenchman asks and everyone goes silent while Romano perks up. "Yes! Lets play a game! No…wait…I'll play the game with Matthew! So what's the game!" Romano asks and everyone gets nervous. "Gay chicken." Francis says and Romano giggles. Yes, giggles. "What is that? Getting on your bikes in tu-tu's and seeing who will turn first?" He suddenly gets a very serious look on his face. "Because I'll do it. And win. I never loose." "Well…gay chicken isn't like normal chicken, Romano! You and another boy move in to kiss and whoever pulls away is the loser. Alright?" Francis says and Romano smirks. "I can do that!"

Matthew laughs when Romano faces him. "Lets play!" Romano exclaims and Matthew shrugs. "Why not?" They both lean in, the three men sharing a stall with them staring in awe. Before their noses can touch Matthew head butts Romano. "Owww! What the hell!" Romano groans and Matthew laughs. "You really are competitive! You weren't going to pull away, were you?" Matthew asks as Romano rubs his forehead and pouts at his friend. "Of course not. I knew you would. Which is why I have won! Coward!" Matthew twitches. "Oh HELL no! That's it! We're going agai-!" Gilbert quickly moves over and scoops Matthew up, setting him down next to himself as Antonio moves to sit by Romano.

"That's it! No more energy drinks for you! Ever!" Antonio exclaims and Gilbert nods. "Aww…but its fun~!" Francis whines and gets glares at by the other two men. "Here's your food." The platinum blonde haired little brother of Tore says as he hands them their meals. "Thanks Mari~! You're so adorable~! Kaoru is so lucky~!" Romano coos and everyone stares at him in shock before Antonio begins twitching. "NEVER. AGAIN."

* * *

After diner:

Romano's buzz has faded and he's now exhausted. "Hn…I hate you Francis…I'm now exhausted and even almost kissed my best friend! Not to mention Mari probably thinks I have a thing for him, which I don't, and now Kaoru will kick my ass! Fucking lame!" Gilbert, Antonio, and Matthew nod as the other boys look at them confused. "When did you do that?" Marcello asks and Francis smirks. "While you children were eating your food." Romano scowls. "I still don't see why theirs came first…"

Antonio shrugs and goes to pat him on the shoulder when Romano trips over his robe. "OW! SHIT!" Romano hisses and Antonio gasps. "Are you ok!" "Yeah…" Antonio helps Romano up, making the boy hiss in pain and fall back to the ground with a whimper. "Damnit…I think I twisted my ankle…" "Fratello!" Marcello and Feliciano exclaim and Romano rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, just cant walk on it…" Ludwig comes up and wordlessly picks up Romano. "Eh! Excuse you potato bastard!" Romano yells before Ludwig places him on Antonio's waiting back. "Gracias, Ludwig!" Antonio says as Romano wraps his arms around the man's neck and pouts into his hair. "Grazie…potato bastard…" The teen mumbles and Ludwig smiles at him.

* * *

At home:

Antonio lays Romano on the couch. "Anything you want? Water? Soda? Ice cream? Candy?" Romano rolls his eyes. "I'm fine. Idiota." Antonio smiles and sits down with him. "Alright Lovi, just tell me when you're tired." Romano nods and turns on the TV. "Don't expect it to be anytime soon." Antonio nods and watches TV with the boy until about half an hour later when Romano falls asleep, his head landing on Antonio's shoulder before quickly falling into his lap. "Buenas noches, Lovi."

* * *

a/n: Romulus is trying to buy Romano's love. Naturally. Because we all know if your personality doesnt get someone then the gifts you can buy them will. The lesson of the story: Dont play gay chicken after finishing your first whole bottle of AMP. or any energy drink. BAAAAD BAAAAD! but sooooo fuuunnnn...as long as you have a mattie who will pull away or head butt you. And i got yelled at for this by someone. for the record...I AM NOT HINTING AT MATTIE AND ROMANO! i just put that in there bc me and a friend played it and it was fun and i figured 'hey! mattie and lovi could play it! how cute would that be!' so yeah...i'm NOT hinting at them being together. No. Way. In. Hell. but seriously...gay chicken is as fun as normal chicken. (Both of which i always win bc im to competitive) you should totally play it some time! ALL OF YOU GO PLAY BOTH OF THOSE CHICKEN GAMES! and for those of you who dont know...normal chicken is riding on your bike into another person and whoever turns away looses. IT IS FUN! LISTEN TO MY BAD INFLUENCE AND DOOOO IIIIIT!


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: do not own**

**Where The Heart Is**

**Chapter seven: Rivals**

* * *

"Lovi~! Can you feel it in the air?" Antonio exclaims as he runs around their backyard covered in snow. Romano glares at the man as he pulls his scarf closer to his face. "What? The cold? Yeah, I can feel it…" "No, Lovi~! The Christmas spirit! Family, love, joy and peace are all around!" The Spaniard exclaims as he leads Romano out their back gate entrance and onto the sidewalk. "Leave it to you to make something cheesy even cheesier…and I'm not feeling any of those things." "Fratello!" "Fratello~!" Marcello and Feliciano come up and cling to his arms. "Ok…I'm feeling the family part…sadly." Romano groans and Antonio laughs. "I'm glad~!"

"I did not mean it in a good way…" The teen points out as his brothers snuggle up to him for warmth. "Lets go into your house, fratello!" Marcello begs and Feliciano nods. "Ve~! I'm so cold~! Let's go inside!" "Roma! Feli! Marce!" The boys and a now annoyed Antonio look over to see Romulus coming over with Katyusha attached to his arm. "You are right, boys, lets go inside. Now!" Antonio says, trying to push them towards the house. "How are you boys?" Romulus asks as Romano and Antonio gawk at Katyusha. "…He's not a young boy, tomato bastard." Romano whispers to Antonio. "I know, I'm as confused as you…"

"Ve~! What is uncle doing with Katyusha?" Feliciano asks and Romulus laughs. "I am bringing her to her house. It is what a gentleman does." Romano and Antonio raise a brow. "That's all?" They ask in unison. "Yeah, that's all. I asked her out but she said I was to old~!" Romulus explains and Katyusha smiles. "Not to mention I have found someone! An adorable teenage boy." Romano and Antonio twitch. "That sounds about right…" The teen whispers and Antonio nods. "Yep."

* * *

Later at Tino and Berwald's:

"Ok…so we just had thanksgiving here…and Christmas is at…Antonio's this year, right?" Tino asks and the other men nod, all gathered in the back room bundled up around the fire place. "So, this weekend is Christmas…when are you all coming over for dinner!" Antonio asks and Tino smiles at him. "Around two, as always!" "Alright sounds good~! I cant wait for everyone to come over and decorate for Christmas!" The Spaniard cheers and Tino nods enthusiastically. "Christmas is so much fun! And it must be doubly special for you Antonio, since you have someone to share it with this year." Francis smirks at Antonio. "Planning to curl up by the fire, cop a feel, and then go crazy in bed? Or…you know…by the firs is romantic to."

Antonio twitches and hits Francis over the head. "I'm not having sex with Lovi on Christmas you pervert! I-I'm probably never going to get him to like me like that, and I did, it would never be in time for Christmas!" He sighs sadly and Francis feels slightly guilty. "Ah…mon ami…" "What are you guys talking about?" Romulus asks, coming out of nowhere. "N-NOTHING!" Thy all yell, except for Berwald who just eyes the man suspiciously. "How did you get in?" Romulus smiles at the man. "I came in the front door. No one was answering so I just let myself in."

Berwald and Tino twitch. "How…lovely…" Romulus nods and sits down next to Antonio. "So, Antonio…will you be spending Christmas with a date? If so I would gladly take Roma for the day~!" Antonio twitches. "I don't date. I would never ditch Lovi for anything in the world. And you have two other nephews! Why are you so obsessed with Lovi!" "Because he's the only one with no parental figure!" Romulus points out and Antonio glares. "That is bullshit! Gilbert is no parental figure! What is the real reason!" The older man remains silent and glares back.

"I don't want my nephew with a man who wants in his pants!" Romulus yells and Antonio snaps. "I would never do that! You son of a bitch!" He yells and goes to punch Romulus as Romano comes over to yell at them. Antonio doesn't notice him fast enough and ends up punching Romano, knocking the boy's cell phone to the ground and shattering it. "R-Romano! No! No! I didn't mean to-!"

Romano rubs his cheek and glares darkly at Antonio and Romulus before walking out of the house. "Nice going, Antonio! You bastard!" Romulus yells and Tino gets, glaring at Romulus in a way that makes everyone in the house afraid. "You get out." As soon as Romulus leaves, Antonio begins to freak out. "Tino! What do I do! T-Tino! Help me!" Antonio pleads and Tino smiles at him. "It's alright. I'll tell you what to do." "You might want to start with a new phone…" Marcello points out.

* * *

Antonio's home:

Antonio enters the house and comes up behind Romano who is bundled up on the couch, glaring at the Spaniards poor little turtles. "Lovi…don't take your anger out on my turtles." Romano looks up at him. "I'm not angry as much as I am annoyed. Why must you two fight all the time? You know how annoying that is! And you broke my damn phone! It might have been a crappy and simple phone, but still!" The boy pouts and Antonio looks at him confused. "I'm sorry I hit you Lovi…" "I'm not some little girl, I can take a hit." Romano points out and Antonio frowns. "But I don't want to ever hurt you…I feel awful." Antonio says sadly and Romano groans. "I don't fucking care that you hit me. It didn't hurt. What hurts is that I no longer have a cell phone."

The Spaniard smiles a little and drops a cell phone in his lap. "Wh..? You got me a new phone…?" Romano asks and Antonio nods. "It's my fault yours broke. So I got you a nicer one this time!" Antonio leans over the couch and points to a button. "It takes pictures, goes on the internet, and…" He trails off when he realizes his face is right next to Romano's cheek, which is still slightly red from his punch. "And what?" Romano asks, intrigued. "…And….a-and…a keyboard…" Antonio mutters, staring at the oblivious teen. "That's awesome! Who would have thought the tomato bastard could-! AH!" Romano shrieks when Antonio kisses his cheek. "Ah~! Lovi looks like a tomato~!"

The teen glares darkly at Antonio. "Why did you do that…?" "A kiss helps heal a boo-boo faster! As the one at fault and your legal guardian, it is my job to fix it and make it all better!" Antonio coos and Romano twitches. "Don't kiss me. Anywhere. Don't call it a boo-boo, I'm not five. And quit feeling guilty! Its annoying!" Romano yells and Antonio laughs. "Alright Lovi, I'm sorry. But…are you sure you aren't mad? I understand if you are. I should have controlled my temper and not tried to hit him…" Antonio says sadly and Romano nods. "Adults are idiots…I would like…if you could be nice to each other…or at least not talk to each other."

The Spaniard sighs and sits down next to Romano. "I know…but…he makes me uneasy. I don't trust him anymore than I trust your dad. Not to mention he is far to focused on you." Romano rolls his eyes and looks over to him. "You're jealous…" I-I am not!" Antonio whines and Romano laughs. "Please! You are so jealous! Just because he is here and spending time with me! I mean, seriously, you are so obvious! You're like a jealous brother!" The teen thinks about that for a second before gasping. "You're like Marcello!" Antonio blushes. "I AM NOT! DON'T BE STUPID!" Romano stays silent for a minute, before taking a picture of the red-faced Spaniard while he isn't paying attention. "…Tomato…"

"What was that?" Antonio asks and Romano shoves the phone in his pocket. "Nothing." "Well, at any rate…I'm not jealous. He is a suspicious man and I don't like him. He has an agenda." The older man mumbles and Romano snickers, leaning back on the couch. "Whatever you say." "Oh right…everyone is coming over tomorrow to decorate for the Christmas party." Antonio says, ensuring the subject is changed. "Fuck…why must they come over here?" Romano groans. "Because it's my turn to host Christmas! You don't like our house?" Antonio asks and Romano blushes. "O-our…house…?" He mumbles to himself before shaking his head. "Er…no…I like this place. I just…how about this? I'll behave and not kill anyone, even be nice, if you go and make up with uncle Romulus."

The older man twitches. "Please, Lovi, anything but that…" Romano frowns and points to his cheek. Antonio beams and leans over, kissing the boy's cheek. "WHAT THE HELL?" Romano screams and Antonio jumps back. "I-I thought you wanted me to-!" "No! I was trying to say do it for the bruise you left on my cheek! Pervert!" The teen yells and Antonio whines. "Lovi~! I really, REALLY, don't want-!"

"Please Antonio!" Romano pleads and Antonio's heart skips a beat. "I know you two don't like each other, I know that! But you…and uncle Romulus…you are both…you are…I-I just want you two to at least pretend to get along when you have to be around each other…" Antonio sighs and pulls Romano into a hug. "Ah~ Lovi…if only you were this honest all the time…" "G-GET OFF OF ME YOU DAMN TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano yells and tries to push him away.

"Aw, Lovi~! Don't call me the tomato bastard! Call me Antonio again~!" Antonio coos and Romano goes deep red. "N-no! Sick pervert! I- I wont call you that! Ever again!" He finally gets out of Antonio's grip and grabs the keys to the car. "Unless...you make up with uncle Romulus." Antonio twitches. "How sneaky of you, Lovi. Well I suppose tomato bastard isn't that bad of a name." Romano gawks and drops the keys in shock.

"Come on! Why are you being so difficult! Please just give me this! For the holidays, only through the holidays, then you can go back to hating each other! You're both killing me with this!" The teen yells and Antonio sighs in defeat. "Fine…but you owe me. BIG TIME." HE picks up the keys from the floor and sighs sadly. "Let's go…" Romano smiles happily and follows him out.

* * *

Romulus' house:

Antonio gawks at the large house. "What does he need this for!" Romano rolls his eyes. "Your house is big to, idiot…" "Yeah, but his is suspiciously big…like he's doing something illegal." Antonio mutters bitterly and Romano punches his arm. "Be. Nice." "You owe me soooo much for this!" Romano rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I get it."

They go up to the door and knock, Romulus quickly answering and staring at Antonio in anger. "Get in here and we will be right back." Romulus says before bringing Antonio into a separate room. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" "I'm not any happier about this than you are. But he begged me, actually begged me, to be nice to you and make up with you. So for his sake, I am." Antonio says and Romulus groans. "I see…we have to play nice…"

He brings Antonio out to see Romano sitting on the couch. "Roma~!" "Lovi~!" they both coo and resist the urge to glare at each other. "Yeah?" Romano asks, noticing the awkward tension around them. "We…will play nice." Antonio says and Romulus nods. "For your sake, we will no long fight. But…could you go back to Antonio's house? We have some things to talk about." Romulus says and Romano sighs, nodding. "Fine. Have one last blow out if you must. I'll be at Matthew's." "Be careful of Francis!" The older men yell in unison, before glaring at each other when the door is closed behind Romano.

"You are up to something with Romano and I don't like it." Antonio says and Romulus glares at him. "And what about you? You're in love with him! I've heard all about how when he was small you followed him around like a puppy dog when you're father came to see his! His father told me all about it!" Romulus instantly regrets his words as Antonio glares at him. "You know his father? You spoke to him recently, didn't you?" "What if I did? Its none of your business who I talk to now, is it?" The older man points out and Antonio punches him.

"I know what that man really does, and I know why he really left. If you put Romano or his brothers in danger by somehow alerting the men after his father where he is, I will kill you. Not metaphorically, literally. I. Will. Kill. You. Because I do love Romano, although I would never do anything against his wishes, and since I love him I will do anything to keep him safe. Got it?" Antonio finally calms down a little after saying that and Romulus suddenly punches him.

"He, they, are my nephews and I don't like the thought of leaving him with you! No one will come after them, at least not because of me, and if you do ever touch Romano against his will I will kill you! Got that!" Romulus asks and Antonio glares at him, nodding. "Yes, I 'got that'. I'm leaving now, and next time we see each other we will be civil, agreed?" Antonio says and Romulus nods bitterly.

* * *

Matthew's house:

Romano and Matthew sit on the couch, watching some random movie. "So…you asked Antonio and Romulus to play nice, huh? If it really works, you are a miracle worker." Matthew says, eyes glued on the TV. "I know, it's a lot to ask…but it really bothers me when they fight." Romano replies, eyes also glued on the TV. "I understand. You love them both so much it must be difficult." Matthew says and Romano goes bright red. "I DO NOT LOVE THAT TOMATO BASTARD!"

"The lady doth protest too much." The blonde says, staring at the TV still. "I'm not a lady, you maple bastard. I'm also not protesting too much. So shut it." Romano growls and Matthew laughs. "You're adorable when you're so…what does Kiku call it…? Tsundere~!" "You aren't funny…" The Italian pouts. "Oh Romano~! Your man is here~!" Francis coos and Romano groans. "You people aren't-!" "Lovi~! Lets go home please!" Antonio asks sweetly and Romano blushes. "Right…I'm coming…" He looks at the smirking Matthew and flips him off. "See you tomorrow, maple bastard." "Later, Romano~!"

* * *

the house:

Romano and Antonio get inside and fall onto the couch. "Grazie…er…thank you…A-Antonio…" The teen mumbles and Antonio blushes, smiling over at him. "Anything for Lovi's happiness…" "D-don't say it like that! I-idiot!" Romano yells, glaring at the man before noticing the bruise on his cheek. "…You two really did fight, didn't you…?" He asks, reaching up to feel the swollen cheek. "No, just a punch given and received. But nonetheless, you still owe me. BIG." Antonio says and Romano sighs as the man continues. "I was thinking, since you're on vacation and all, you could cook dinner for a we…"

The Spaniard goes a deep red as Romano awkwardly kisses his swollen cheek, his own face even darker red than Antonio's. "Th-there! Y-you are paid back! I will not cook for anymore than two days." The boy squeaks out as Antonio just stares at him. "I…I…excuse me, Lovi. I'm going to bed now." Antonio says, trying to keep his cool as he heads upstairs. Romano watches him leave in confusion before leaning back against the couch and sighing, a strange weight pulling at his chest. "Damnit, Matthew…I hate when you're right."

* * *

a/n: ahhh yep. another chapter. next is christmas! XD ik the whole antonio punching romano seemed kind of random, but his and romulus' feud had to come to a boiling point and i decided that woul be it. (i just wanted to give antonio an excuse to kiss him on the cheek*cough*) romano might seem a little ooc...but we'll just say...he's growing...? or something? yeeeaaaahhhh that sounds good. poor romulus...being the bad guy...i feel kinda sorry for him. alot. *shrug* oh well. need to have bad guys. right? if disney has bad guys, i need to have bad guys. i cant be fluffier than disney!


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: I dont own hetalia.**

**Where The Heart Is**

**Chapter Eight: Decorating**

* * *

Romano gets up and heads downstairs with a small blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "It's so cold, tomato bastard! Turn up the heat!"

"Ah~! A vision of beauty, little Romano!" Francis coos from the foot of the stairs.

Romano pales and looks around the bottom floor seeing all of their friends decorating. Matthew and Gilbert are hanging the lights and garland, Arthur and Alfred are placing angels and other knick knacks around, Tino and Kiku are decorating the table and kitchen counters while Nate and Berwald hang things on the walls and windows. Then his eyes fall on Antonio who is laying out fake snow on top of a short and long bookcase. Wondering who to talk to first, he decides to start with Antonio. "Hey, tomato bastard, why didn't you wake me up before they got here?"

Antonio smiles at him. "I went to wake you, but you were just too precious sleeping~!" He ignores the twitching Romano is currently doing and pulls over a large box. "Help me make the Christmas village?"

Romano goes to grab something and his blanket falls, causing him to shiver. "Why is it so cold? I thought you liked the heat like I do…" He asks, his eyes venturing to Antonio's still slightly red cheek. A blush spreads across his face as the memory of his lips on that skin comes back. "Merda…" He hisses under his breath and shivers again. From the cold. Yes, the cold.

"I know it's cold…I don't like it either. The heat is malfunctioning. On the plus side…Gilbert said its perfect cuddling temperature! F-for him and Mattie…of course!" Antonio says, quickly leaning down and grabbing the blanket before wrapping it around Romano's shoulders. "Peter and Marcello are making hot chocolate…and Feliciano and Ludwig…are…" His eyes land on Romano's now healed cheek before traveling down to his neck. Before his eyes can wander any further Antonio lets out a shaky breath and backs away. "Feliciano and Ludwig are outside decorating the yard. Y-you…can join them if you want. Marcello and Peter will be going to help them when the hot chocolate is done…"

Romano looks at him confused. "I thought you wanted my help with this village…"

"I…have to…go make sure Marcello and Peter aren't destroying my kitchen." Antonio says nervously and hen notices a sad look on Romano's face. "Y-you can…help me with the village if you like, I just thought you'd rather spend time with your brothers…" He pats Romano on the back awkwardly before running to the kitchen.

"Like hell I'll go outside in the fucking cold…" Romano mumbles and picks up some things for the village. "Hm…we never did this at dad's…" He looks around to see if anyone can help him, only to see everyone is busy. "I suppose I'll wait for the tomato bastard."

* * *

Kitchen:

Antonio grabs Francis from the kitchen and drags him into the pantry before slamming the door closed. "Oh god Francis I need help!" He cries and Francis looks at him amused.

"Problems with little Romano?" Francis asks and Antonio nods, his face buried in his hands. "Problems with…l'amour?" The Frenchman asks and Antonio nods, slowly this time. "So…what happened, mon ami?"

Antonio sighs and leans up against the door of the pantry. "I…kissed him on the cheek, where the bruise is…" He notices a smirk on Francis' face. "B-but that is not really what bothered me. I only kissed him there as an apology!"

"Liar." Francis says quickly and Antonio sighs.

"Ok, yeah, even I don't believe that…b-but what has really made me lose the great amount of control I had before is, shockingly enough, from Romano's actions!" Antonio says and Francis gasps. "I know, right! He…begged me to make up with his uncle…and for the first time since he's moved in with me…since we first met…he said my name. It was so cute I almost lost it right there, Francis!" He groans and begins banging the back of his head against the door.

"Oh…yes…that is hot, I'm sure, but enough to make you like this…?" Francis asks, watching Antonio create what will most likely be a big bump on the back of his head.

Antonio sighs and covers his face with his hand. "No, that was just the first thing…he admitted, about as much as he can, that he cared about me." Francis shrugs, still not seeing the big deal and Antonio groans. "He was so different last night…but the straw that broke the camel's back was when he…kissed my cheek. Lovi, Romano, the boy who has never even hugged me, except when I paid Alfred to scare him into doing so at the haunted mansion, kissed me on the cheek! Without any sort of provocation from me he just saw the swelling and kissed it!" Antonio moves his hand to his cheek and lets out a dreamy sigh. "Romano…"

Francis smirks. "I never knew you were so easy, Antonio. If I had known such small things could make you snap I would have tried to get in your pants when I had the chance. But I suppose that the fact such a small thing could make you like this…is just proof you are truly in love, no?" He sighs dreamily. "How sweet~!"

Antonio twitches a little before blushing. "I would NEVER sleep with you, Francis. We had this conversation. I'm waiting for Romano. GAH! SEE! At this rate…I don't know if I should live with him…if such a small thing can set me off, maybe I should have him live with Tino and Berwald. Not Romulus, though. Never Romulus."

Francis groans and slams the palm of his hand against Antonio's forehead. "Idiot! You would be breaking both his, and your, heart! I know you, and you would never do anything. I also know Romano well enough to say that if, by some miracle, you snap…he would stop you as soon as he was uncomfortable-why the hell are we even talking about this! It's not going to happen! So go back to normal before you freak people out!"

Antonio rubs his head and nods. "I'll behave...OH CRAP!" He quickly turns and pushes the door open. "Lovi is waiting for me~!"

Francis sighs and watches Antonio run out to the living room. "Ah…my boys are growing up~!"

"You better not be referring to fratello as your anything." Marcello warns and Francis laughs. "And don't ever touch him, for the record."

"I wouldn't dream of it! Well, not anymore~!" Francis stops when he sees Peter trying to refrain Marcello who has now acquired a knife. "I'm off~!" He laughs before heading to the living room.

* * *

Living room:

Romano stares at the top of the bookshelf now covered in the village stuff and he begins freaking out. "Wh-what do I do with these? Oh god! Where is that tomato bastard when you need him?" He whines.

"Here I am, Lovi~! Shall we finish the village?" Antonio coos and Romano glares at him before nodding.

"Why the fuck did you leave for so long? I hate you." Romano crosses his arms and pouts.

"Oh god…Lovi you are so cute~!" Antonio squeals and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Get…the…FUCK! OFF!" Romano yells and Antonio laughs, letting him go.

"You're so silly! Let's finish this thing now, kay?" Antonio turns to the village and picks up the church. "We'll start with the most beautiful building…where do you think it would look best?" He asks and Romano pouts.

"If I knew that than I would not have them all piled up like this. I've never made a…I've never really done much of anything for Christmas before…" Romano mutters and Antonio's eyes light up.

"So in a sense, this is your first Christmas?" Antonio asks excitedly and Romano shrugs. "Then I am honored~! I get to be Lovi's first!" They both immediately tense up and look everywhere but at each other, ignoring the furious heat on their faces. "Wh-wh-what I meant…was…" He looks at the village again. "In that case I shall help you have the best Christmas ever!"

Romano rolls his eyes and looks to the people around them. "…With these people I'm sure it will be interesting…but not in a good way…"

Antonio laughs and pats him on the head. "Don't be so pouty! It will be great! I promise!" He flashes Romano a smile before he goes back to helping him make the village.

* * *

That night:

Antonio comes up to Romano while the boy is staring out the window at all the snowmen everyone made. "Lovi~! Time to decorate the tree!"

Romano looks at him confused. "Why didn't we do that with everyone here?"

Antonio smiles and rests a hand on his shoulder. "Because I wanted to decorate it with only you." He blushes when he sees the embarrassed look on Romano's face. "Wh-what I meant was…well…if everyone else was here they would take over and we wouldn't be able to decorate our own tree…"

Romano looks at the empty tree and then to the box of decorations. "…So…what do we start with?"

Antonio grins and takes the lights from the box. "We start with this, Lovi~! Now you get on one side of the tree and I'll get on the other. Then we string up the lights and garland!" he goes on the opposite side of the tree and they pass the lights and garland back and forth, blushing and looking away whenever their hands happen to touch. After those are on Antonio pulls over the box of ornaments. "Now we have to hang these on the tree branches!"

Romano glares at Antonio. "I know how to put the stuff up. I just have never done it. The maids would do it while father and I were out." He looks over into the box and sees a large angel with shinning wings and a beautiful star behind her. "…Is that your top?"

Antonio smiles and pulls it out, handing it to Romano. "Would you like to put it up?" He asks as he watches Romano delicately trace over the angel with his fingers.

"I-I do not think…I can reach…" Romano mumbles, looking at the top of the tall tree. "Besides…it's your tree. You should put on the finishing touches." He sets the angel on the table near them before he goes about stringing up ornaments.

"Lovi…" Antonio sighs and pats him on the head. "It is our house, our tree, and our ornaments. You are my family now, Lovi." He smiles down at the now blushing boy. "What is mine is yours. I'm not asking for the same in return, but I will ask that you stop feeling like a guest in our house." He pokes Romano's nose playfully with an ornament.

"D-don't poke my nose! And…I…um…I suppose you are like my family as well…y-you're as annoying and clingy as them, at least…" Romano mumbles as he idly plays with an ornament or a tomato with a Santa hat hook. "Wh-what is up with this ornament, anyways? I've never seen one like it…" He says nervously, trying to change the subject.

Antonio smiles sweetly at Romano and looks at the ornament. "That was made by Berwald and Tino for me. Tino is a great designer and Berwald is amazing at building things. He's surprisingly gentle."

"Really…? Who would have thought…?" Romano mumbles before going and placing it on the tree, finishing the decorations.

"So now we have the angel." Antonio says and comes up behind Romano, handing him the ornament. Before Romano can object, Antonio wraps his arms around his waist and lifts him up.

"I-idiot! What the hell are you doing!" Romano yells, blushing from the feeling of Antonio's breath ghosting over the back of his neck.

"Put it on the tree, Lovi~!" Antonio coos, resisting the urge to eliminate the distance between his face and the boy's body. "Hurry~!" He says cheerfully.

"R-right…" The teen nods and places it on the tree, once he gets put down he quickly rushes over to the outlet and plugs everything in, making the ornaments come to life from the illumination of the lights. The angel lights up as well; it's wings, the star behind it, and its halo all glow in a multitude of colors. "It's beautiful…"

Antonio grins widely and pulls Romano into a tight hug. "Ah~! I can't wait until this weekend! Oh! But we need to go Christmas shopping! I'm going tomorrow morning and when I get back you can go out and buy everyone something!" He moves away from the alarmingly complacent Romano and gets an envelope out from the drawer. "Here's the money your father left you. Use it all or only use some, it doesn't matter. I'm off to bed now~!"

"Ah! Wai-!" Romano stops when Antonio runs up the stairs. "Damnit! What happened to sitting on the couch and watching TV for a few hours before bed…?" A blush quickly rises to his face. "N-not that I really care or anything! He was just so insistent before…it is weird…" His eyes land on the turtles in the living room, who are staring at him. "Oh shut up! What do you know you homicidal bastards!" He looks the aquarium over, noticing nothing Christmas related around it. Thinking it over he realizes the many aquariums of turtles in the house have nothing holiday related, and they are the only things. "Heh…he even decorated my room. I guess he likes me more." Romano says, smirking in victory before twitching a little. "My god…am I…competing with a bunch of fucking turtles? Er-! I mean-! I-I don't give a damn if he likes me…or…l-loves…m-! GAH! FUCKING HELL MATTHEW! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Somewhere in Matthew's house, the blonde suddenly finds himself smirking in victory.

* * *

a/n: ok, i promised someone i would try this style...and i DO NOT LIKE IT! i am sorry, i know it's a better style...BUT I DONT LIKE IT! it took me longer to write AND i couldnt even get half the stuff in it i normaly would be able to...so...yeah. ik this was supposed to be the xmas chapter..but...that didnt exactly happen...it will be next chapter, though. when i go back to the normal style. . like i said, i know this is an easier read and whatever...but...i just dont like writting it. i am also pretty sure i did it wrong since i dont have much to go by. most of my books are manga or historical books, textbooks, diary-style books(Dracula, The Diary Of Ellen Rimbauer, etc) so...i had to take one of mom's novels to base it on. i cant do it this way! IM SO SORRY!*goes in a corner with her failness*


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: do not own hetalia.

Where The Heart Is

**Chapter Nine: Christmas**

* * *

"MEEEERRRRRRYYYYYYY CHRRIISSTMAASSS!" Antonio exclaims as he jumps into the unsuspecting boy's bed. "Get up, sleepy head! Get up!" Romano groans and glares up at Antonio. "You landed on my stomach…" Antonio laughs nervously and gets off the boy. "Anyways…get up, grab a blanket, and come downstairs to…OPEN PRESENTS!" The Spanish man exclaims and hugs the still half asleep Romano. "Hn…carry me…" Romano mumbles into the man's shoulder after seeing that it is only six in the morning.

"Carry you? Lovi! Aren't you so excited that your heart is jumping out of your chest?" Antonio asks as Romano pats down his hair tiredly. "You kept me up until three watching Christmas movies…excuse me for being tired…" The teen wraps a small blanket around his shoulders. "Carry me downstairs, now." Antonio laughs before getting off the bed and scooping up the boy into his arms bridal style. "Down we go~!" Romano blushes as he is brought downstairs, Antonio singing Christmas carols in his ear. "You're a sucky singer." "EH? Lovi~!"

* * *

Downstairs:

Antonio sets Romano down in front of the Christmas tree before quickly joining him. "Wah~! Look at all the gifts, Lovi~!" Romano stares at the pile of gifts and quickly blushes when he realized half of these gifts were bought by him for the Spaniard. "Wh-whatever…" He mutters and looks away. "Hm…this really is an awful lot of gifts, let's split them up! I'll take mine and you take yours!" Antonio exclaims and begins to separate the gifts as Romano sits there in a slight daze. "Hm...lots of boxes…colorful boxes…" Romano mutters as he leans against Antonio. "Fusosososo! You're so cute when you're tired~!" Antonio coos.

Romano eyes him wearily and takes his presents, moving as far away from Antonio as possible while still being in front of the tree. Which it turns out isn't that far, sadly. "That is the creepiest noise I have ever heard come from you. Don't do it near me again." Antonio laughs and picks up one of his presents. "Ok! Lets start opening Lovi!" Romano grabs a present and looks to Antonio, waiting to begin. "Alright Lovi…NOW!"

Antonio and Romano shred through their wrapping paper at an eerie speed. The Spaniard squeals and hugs the cd Romano bought for him as the teen stares at his gift in awe. It is a beautiful picture frame and inside it is a picture of his parents, him, and Feliciano when they were only one. "Lovi~! How did you know I-?" Antonio suddenly calms down when he sees which gift Romano opened. "Ah…Lovi…I got Feliciano to give me that. So…is this the first time you've seen your mother?"

Romano nods, tracing his fingers over the picture. "I-it…is…that I can remember, at least." Antonio smiles and pets the boy's hair. "Let's open another gift! If we get it done fast enough you will be able to take a nap before everyone comes!" Romano's eyes widen and he grabs another one quickly, he and Antonio then tearing through more wrapping paper. They continue this until they are eventually done. From Antonio, Romano has got the picture, a tomato body pillow, a collection of books about world history because he is secretly a history buff and only Antonio knows about it, a laptop, and a cd of his favorite Italian songs. From Romano, Antonio has received the cd, clothes for when he gardens which he desperately needs since Romano shrunk his old ones in the dryer, his favorite whine, a tomato shaped chair made by Berwald and Tino, and a beautiful painting of their backyard from when all the plants were in bloom.

"Um…Lovi…before you go to bed…I have some questions." Antonio says and Romano looks at him. "What?" Well…first of all…how the hell did you get whine?" "Asked Francis to grab it and bring it to me." Romano answers and Antonio sighs in relief. "Next…how did you know about the cd?" Antonio asks and Romano blushes. "Y-you're always singing songs by this person in the house and when you work in the garden. So I bought the one with as many of the songs you sing as I could…" The Spaniard grins. "That is so cute~! And…who painted the picture?" Romano lushes and looks away. "I…I…did…I-I know it isn't as good as Feliciano's work, but…o-or…you don't have to keep it…I don't care." The teen says and Antonio beams, jumping up and pulling Romano into a tight hug. "Feliz navidad, Lovi~!" "G-get off! I'm going back to bed!" Romano squeaks out, grabbing his stuff and running upstairs.

* * *

10 A.M.:

Romano gets out of the shower and yawns, the smell of ham overwhelming the house. "Ugh…gross…." He heads downstairs and sees all the gifts they bought for their friends under the tree. Looking over he notices that even the turtle's aquariums are even covered in garland and lights. "Well, I suppose he has noticed you guys now. How great for you." "Lovi~! You're awake~!" Antonio coos and Romano looks over to him, seeing the man is in an apron. "Why does that strangely suit you…?" The teen teases and Antonio blushes a little before smiling innocently. "Are you saying I'm cute, Lovi~?" "I SAID NO SUCH-!"

"Romano! Antonio! Flirting so early in the morning?" Matthew teases as he heads into the living room with a bag full of gifts and dressed like Santa. "Ah…look, a Canadian Santa Clause…" Romano says blandly and Matthew laughs. "You're just jealous because I pull this off. Like Antonio apparently does with the apron!" Antonio blushes and takes the bag from Matthew. "There is so much in here, Mattie! Did you bring your brothers gifts as well?" Matthew nods. "Theirs and Arthur's since I was coming ahead of time."

Antonio lays them out under the tree and goes back to the kitchen. As soon as he leaves Matthew pulls Romano over to him and whispers in his ear. "So, how awkward has it been since you realized your in love~?" Romano blushes and pushes him away. "Sh-shut up! This is all your fault, damnit!" Matthew laughs. "Oh, you flatter me, Romano!" Romano groans and Antonio comes back out. "Boys! Can you make some cookies?" Matthew and Romano nod awkwardly and join him in the kitchen.

"Ah~! Nothing is better than homemade sugar cookies, si Lovi?" Antonio asks and Romano blushes. "H-how would I know? All of my food was store made in the past, unless it was Italian food." Matthew laughs and pats him on the head. "You are so adorable!" Antonio nods and hands them the ingredients and a bowl. "Here you go boys." Romano stares at it all confused. "How will these make cookies? This is nothing like the stuff in the box. Where is the yellow powder?"

Antonio and Matthew look at each other before bursting into laughter. "Oh my god you are hilarious!" Matthew exclaims and Antonio nods. "So adorable, Lovi~!" Romano glares at them and grabs the recipe. "Fuck you! I can do this alone!" He grabs the large container of flour and opens it before quickly turning it upside down. "Pfffft!" Antonio and Matthew cover their mouths to hold in their laughter at the sight of Romano now covered in flour, along with the counter and floor. "Want some help?" Matthew asks and Romano glares at him. "I can do it myself!"

"I figured Lovi would say that." Antonio says and Matthew smirks. "I was hoping he would." Romano glares darkly at them. "Fuck you! I'm going to make the best sugar cookies in the world!" He follows the recipe awkwardly and soon has cookies shaped in various Christmas styles on the cookie sheet. Antonio and Mathew watch him out of the corner of their eyes as they go about making dinner.

"They're done!" Romano exclaims and reaches into the oven without any mitts. "NO! WAIT!" The other two yell and Antonio practically pins the boy against the counter. Scratch that. He DIFINTITELY pins the boy. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you doing?" Romano stutters out and Antonio blushes, backing away quickly as Matthew comes over with oven mitts. "You need these to touch anything from the oven or your hands will burn." The blonde teen explains smirking at the awkwardness between the other two.

"R-right! I-I'll use those!" Romano says and takes them before pulling out the cookies. "Hm…they look normal…" Matthew teases and Antonio nods. "But so didn't that thing Gilbert made last year, and it made everyone sick for a month." Romano twitches. "DON'T LUMP ME IN WITH THAT ALBINO BASTARD!" Antonio laughs and reaches out, taking a bite from one. "Oh wow, Lovi~! This is delicious!" Romano and Matthew stare at him surprised. "Really?" They ask in unison and Antonio nods, holding his cookie out to Romano. "Have a bite!" Romano blushes and leans forward, taking a small bite. "Wow, this is good…" He mumbles and Antonio holds the cookie out to Matthew. "Ah…I can eat my own cookie, don't worry."

Matthew and Antonio go back to making the food, Romano not being able to help since he's only good at cooking Italian cuisines and apparently sugar cookies now. "Lovi, could you feed the turtles?" Antonio asks and Romano nods, taking a cookie with him. He feeds them all and when he gets to the ones in the living room, where no one can see him, he pulls out the cookie. "See this? I made it! Annnd it's good. Sooo…this means that I can cook for him. What can YOU do for him? Swim in his direction? I. WIN." He looks over to all the other aquariums before leaning toward the aquarium. "Tell the other turtles what you've seen here today."

"Are you competing against turtles, fratello?" Marcello asks and Romano pales. "M-Marcello?" "Ve~! Fratello really loves Ant-!" Feliciano gets cut off by Romano shoving the cookie into his mouth. "Shut up! When did you get here?" Romano cries and his brothers laugh. "Just now, silly~!" "Everyone is on their way so you might want to cut your gloating over the turtles short." Marcello teases and Romano glares.

* * *

After dinner:

Everyone gathers at the tree and hand their gifts to each other to open. Francis has given everyone naught underwear and a ticket for a free kiss, Gilbert has given everyone pictures of himself which is only a real gift to Matthew, Alfred gave everyone hamburger headphones he found and fell in love with, Arthur has given them each a homemade stuffed animal of some mythical creature. Then there was Romano, who gave everyone homemade pasta sauce, which went well with Feliciano's homemade pasta noodles. Antonio gave everyone a basket of his frozen homegrown vegetables, Tino and Berwald made little trinkets for everyone, and helps Peter and Marcello do the same. Finally, Kiku and Nate made a bathrobe for everyone, Ludwig got them all guns (water ones for the kids, of course) and Matthew gave everyone maple syrup. Naturally.

After putting their gifts out of the way Antonio plays music. "Come on everyone! Let's dance!" He exclaims and everyone begins to dance in the living room. Everyone but Romano of course. "Lovi~! Come dance!" Antonio coos and Romano blushes. "Th-this is a couple's song and dance! I'm not-!" The Spaniard grabs his hand and twirls the boy until he is in front of Antonio.

"Then dance with me, Lovi~!" Antonio coos and wraps his free arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. "W-w-w-wait! I'm not-!" Romano goes silent by Antonio squeezing the trembling hand enclosed in his and smiling down at the teen. "Dance with me, Romano." Antonio repeats, this time with more conviction and Romano looks away blushing. "I-I don't really have a choice, do I?" The teen mumbles and Antonio nods. "That's right! So just have some fun with me, Lovi~!" Romano nods reluctantly and places a hand on Antonio's shoulder as he leads the teen in a dance all around the living room.

* * *

Matthew:

Matthew laughs a little as he and Gilbert head into the kitchen for drinks. "You know…Christmas is a time where you're supposed to tell people something you couldn't normally any other time of the year…" The blonde says awkwardly and Gilbert looks over to him. "Ohhh? Who said that?" "…Francis…" Matthew mutters and Gilbert laughs. "HE would come up with something like that, wouldn't he?" He wraps an arm around Matthew and pulls him over to the kitchen counter. "But he might be onto something, don't you think?" Matthew blushes and looks down, nodding. "H-he might…"

Gilbert tilts Matthew's chin up and leans forward, bringing his lips to brush against the boy's ear, and whispers. "I'm in love with you, birdie." He places a kiss on the boy's cheek before pulling away. "Ah…G-Gil…bert…? Y-you do…? You really do love me? I-I thought….maybe…a couple of times, but you never…you would always just…why didn't you say anything?" Matthew asks and Gilbert looks away nervously. "W-well…you are still young…I feel like…" "A pervert?" The teen teases and Gilbert nods, making Matthew laugh. "You aren't a pervert, only an idiot." He wraps his arms around Gilbert's neck and pulls him closer.

"An awesome idiot." Gilbert points out as he wraps his arms around Matthew's waist. "Yes, an awesome idiot, Gil." The teen laughs before Gilbert leans in and kisses him.

* * *

Living room:

As Antonio dances around with Romano, Francis begins placing mistletoe all over the house. "Ohohoho! What fun!" "Subtle, Francis, real subtle." Marcello says and the Frenchman smiles at him. "I'm not going for subtle, Marcello. Now watch where you step, don't want to kiss anyone that isn't Peter now, do you?" Francis teases and Marcello twitches. "Don't you come near either of us, pervert." "Ah, you two are to young. And I'm doing this for someone else's sake."

Berwald and Tino oh-so-subtly bump into Antonio and Romano as they dance, causing them to fall on the couch with Antonio hovering over the teen. "Oh! Look!" Francis exclaims, quickly hanging mistletoe over them as they stare at each other awkwardly. "Mistletoe! You two have to kiss!" The Frenchman says and everyone stops what they are doing to look over.

"M-m-m-mistletoe?" Romano stutters and Antonio stares down at him, still essentially pinning him to the couch. "U-um...Lovi, we can just-!" "Oh no! Rules are rules~! You have to kiss!" Francis coos and everyone nods. "K-kiss? Like…o-on the…l…l…" Romano's face heats up and his voice falters. "L-lips, Lovi. Is that…alright?" Antonio asks, a look of determination suddenly coming to his face.

"I guess it's alright…if it's you, Antonio…" Romano whispers and Antonio smiles sweetly at him before leaning down. He lightly brushes his lips over Romano's, causing both boys' hearts to start racing, before fully pressing their lips together. Romano feels a strange spark run through his body and when Antonio pulls back they both stare at each other in an awkward daze.

"S-s-sorry, Lovi!" Antonio stutters after snapping out of his daze and jumps away from the boy. "It's not your fault, it's Francis'…" Romano responds, still slightly dazed. "Y-you're right…" Antonio looks over to the grinning Francis, who gives the Spaniard a thumbs up. "Just how much mistletoe did you put up anyways?" Matthew asks and Francis laughs. "Let's just say…don't get to close to anyone you don't want to kiss, Mathieu~!" Gilbert quickly wraps an arm around Matthew's shoulders, holding him close.

* * *

Around midnight:

All of the adults have gotten drunk, naturally, and are running around the house singing carols as the teens watch where they step in the landmine of mistletoe. "Are your Christmas parties always so long?" Romano asks Matthew, from a save distance on the couch. "Yeah, pretty much…I see you're finally out of your daze~!" The blonde teases and Romano flips him off. "Shut up. It was my first kiss…what do you expect?" "The fact it was with the man you love doesn't hurt either, does it?" Matthew smirks and Romano goes to tell him off, only to be interrupted.

"Lovi~!" Antonio coos and dives onto the couch between Romano and Matthew. "Y-YOU IDIOT!" Romano yells, staring at the mistletoe above Antonio's head. "Fusososo! Look at that! I guess I have to kiss Lovi again~!" Antonio cups Romano's face and places a small kiss on the boy's lips. "Lovi's kisses taste so good~!" Romano's face practically explodes and he kicks Antonio off the couch. "And yours taste like alcohol! Idioto!" "Fusosososo!" "STOP LAUGHING LIKE THAT YOU CREEPER!" The teen yells before head butting the man on the ground.

"I'm getting some soda…" Romano groans and Matthew smiles. "Good idea!" The two head over to the fridge, weary of the mistletoe. They reach the fridge safely and both lean in for a soda when they feel someone looming over them. "OH shit!" Romano hisses and Matthew whines. "Please don't let it be-!" "CAUGHT YOU TWO! I COMMAND YOU TWO TO KISS!" Francis yells, holding mistletoe over the two friends and looking at them with a creepy smile. "B-but I only want to kiss Gilbert!" Matthew whines and Romano nods. "And I only want to kiss-! W-well…it sure as hell isn't Matthew!"

Francis shrugs and looms closer, creepy smiling widening. "A small kiss between friends is nothing! Why, aside from Gilbert and Antonio, I have kissed all of my friends~!" "Well you're a man whore, it doesn't count if you do it." Romano points out and Francis' face darkens. "Do you two want a kiss from me instead?" Matthew twitches and grabs Romano's face, placing a quick kiss on the mortified boy's lips. "Oho~! Good boys~! Toodles!" Francis says and dances off, getting his ass kicked by Antonio and Gilbert once he's out of their sight.

"Is it just me or is Francis actually…GAYER when he's drunk?" Matthew asks as Romano stands their, still mortified. "Y-you…" Romano stutters and Matthew twitches. "Didn't happen." "J-just…" "You have no proof." Matthew says and Romano covers his mouth. "A-Antonio! Antonio!" The Italian cries out and runs off before crashing into the drunken Spaniard. "Lovi~! I didn't see you down there-!" "KISS ME!" Romano yells, still horrified, and Antonio laughs. "Silly Lovi! There is no mistletoe!" The teen twitches and grabs the man's shirt collar, pulling him down to him. "Mathew just kissed me. Negate it." Antonio looks at him surprised for a second before laughing. "What childish reasoning! That doesn't work, Lovi!" Romano twitches and does his best to resist his growing urge to slam the drunk's face into the floor. "SHUT UP AND KISS ME!"

Antonio looks at him silently for a minute before poking the boy's nose playfully. "You kiss me, Lovi~!" Romano groans and pushes the man away. "Never mind. It was a stupid idea anyways!" Antonio gasps and grabs Romano's wrist. "No! No! No! I'll kiss you! It totally negates other kisses! TOTALLY! D-don't go!" Romano goes to say something but is prevented from doing so when Antonio presses his lips onto the boy's. After the initial shock Romano relaxes into the kiss. Antonio takes this opportunity to get bolder and traces his tongue over Romano's lips, quickly gaining entrance into the boy's mouth much to his shock.

"ANTONIO! CARRIEDO! GET YOUR TONGUE OUT OF MY NEPHEW'S MOUTH!" Romulus yells, stomping into the house and yanking a once again dazed Romano away. "Wh-why are you here, uncle Romulus?" Marcello asks and Romano smiles at him. "I'm so glad you asked. I'm here to take you boys home with me."

* * *

a/n: WHAT! WHO WOULD MAKE SUCH A HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGER! XD I think i am falling in love with cliffhangers...only when i do the though, since i know what is going to happen next. *sits back in chair dead* ughhhh this took forever to type up...so many pages...i HATE writing ti and then typing it up. to much work that seems redundant.


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: i do not own hetalia**

**Where The Heart Is**

**Chapter Ten: Theft**

* * *

Antonio and everyone else glare at Romulus. "They are ours legally, Romulus." He says bitterly and Romulus shrugs. "They are mine now. I went and got legal guardianship from a letter I found from my dear late sister Serafina saying that if I were to return they would all be mine. Now come on boys." Romulus orders and Feliciano begins to cry, running into Ludwig's arms. "Feli, you can see Ludwig still at school and such, it is alright." Their uncle says sweetly as he pulls Feliciano off of Ludwig.

Marcelo glares at Romulus as Peter hugs him tightly, crying into his chest. "Same goes for you two. Do not worry. Now go to the cars boys." Romulus commands and the two younger brothers leave while Romano stands next to Matthew, glaring darkly at his uncle. "What about me?" He asks and Romulus smiles. "You can see Matthew as well, and all of your other school frien-!" "What about Antonio?" Romano screams, grabbing the Spaniard's arm and pulling him closer. "And Berwald, Tino, Gilbert, and to a very small extent Francis!" we don't want to leave them! I refuse to stand idly by and watch my brothers hearts get broken! Just leave us be!"

Romulus sighs and holds up custody papers. "You don't have a choice, Romano. Not for another year, when you turn sixteen." Romano looks up at Antonio sadly. "S-stop him, damnit!" Antonio looks away. "I can't…Romano…legally you're all his…" Tears begin to form in Romano's eyes and he buries his face in Antonio's sleeve. "B-but…I…" The teen chokes back a sob and Antonio feels his heart sink. "Please don't cry, Romano…" "I-I'm not crying, bastard!"

Romulus, growing increasingly uncomfortable from all the glares he is receiving, grabs Romano and leads him out.

* * *

Romulus' house:

Romulus brings the boys inside. "Now why don't we-?" The man gets cut off by Romano punching him in the jaw. "THAT is for making my brothers cry…" Romano says before taking his brothers' hands and going upstairs into a room. "F-fratello…I-I don't want to live without Gilbert and Ludwig…" Feliciano whispers and lays his head down on one of Romano's thighs. "I know…don't worry Feliciano." Romano says, reaching down and stroking the boy's hair. "It isn't fair!" Marcello cries, burying his head into Romano's other thigh.

"It will be alright, Marcello…" Romano mutters and begins to stroke his hair as well. "Let's just see how things go tomorrow…"

* * *

Next morning:

The three boys wake up, snuggled up in bed. "Good morning boys! I have brought you breakfast!" Romulus says sweetly and hands them the food. "I'm not hungry!" Romano hisses and shoves the food back into his arms. "Roma, I was given custody of you…I wasn't just going to let you live with a bunch of strangers when you could live with me." Romulus says and Romano glares darkly at him. "You are more of a stranger than ANY of them!" Feliciano and Marcello nod in agreement as they eat.

"I see…I am going downstairs. I will see you boys later." Romulus says and leaves. As soon as he can hear the man going downstairs, Romano glares at his brothers. "Why are you eating his food?" Both boys look up at him sadly and cry in unison. "We eat when we're upset!" Romano groans.

* * *

A week later at school:

Romano runs over to Matthew and hugs him tightly as Feliciano does the same to Ludwig and Marcello with Peter. "I missed you guys!" The three brothers say in unison. "You…realize you're…_hugging_ me…right Romano?" Matthew asks a little weirded out. "Shut up and fucking hug me, fucking maple bastard!" Romano yells, his face buried in his friend's shoulder. "Right, right…but you do realize I'm not Antonio, right?" Matthew points out as he hugs the boy back. "Shut up!"

"We better hurry to class." Kiku says calmly as the two younger brothers cling to him. "Hm…that's true…" Romano says as his brothers back away. "After school I'll be staying here a little late." He says and his brothers nod. "I'll be staying after to." They both say in unison. "….Right…" Romano mutters before they all head to class.

* * *

After school:

Romano sneaks out of school and runs over to Antonio's house. "R-Romano?" Antonio gasps and reaches out to pull the boy inside, only to have Romulus come up and pull Romano away. "What are you doing Romano? You're just as bad as your brothers! You can't see these men anymore!" Romulus glares at Antonio. "And if you come near him, or vice versa, I will have you arrested!"

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT-!" Romano gets cut off by Antonio. "I understand, Romulus. I won't go near your nephew anymore…" The Spaniard says sadly and Romano glares at the ground. "Good, let's go home Romano." Romulus says, leading him to the car where Feliciano and Marcello already are.

* * *

Romulus' house:

Romano stomps into the kitchen, following Romulus as his brothers run upstairs. "What the fuck was that? Why exactly did you want us anyways? You haven't spent any time with us, didn't even get us Christmas presents. Christmas being the day you fucking kidnapped us!" Romulus glares at Romano, sending a chill down the boy's spine. "Go upstairs. NOW." Romano glares back before stomping upstairs.

Romulus groans and sits down on the couch, grabbing the phone and calling someone. "Hello? Yes, I've gotten them. That's right, feel free to come at anytime…A month? I understand, you are pretty far away, after all." He says, laughing a little. "Alright, goodbye."

Romulus gets up and puts the phone on the hook before heading upstairs. "Hello boys." He says, staring as Feliciano and Marcello cry in Romano's arms. "I obviously can't trust you to behave. But I can understand. It's hard to adjust, do in order to help you I will have you stay in the house for the next month." Romano's glare darkens to where it actually makes Romulus a little nervous. "Get. Out. Now."

"F-fine. I am out." Romulus says before quickly, but calmly, leaving the room. "No, fratello! Now we can't see anyone!" Feliciano cries, hugging Romano tighter. "I thought uncle Romulus loved us! Why is he doing this?" Marcello sobs, snuggling up to his older brothers. "I don't know, but I'll find out." Romano says determinedly.

* * *

Next day:

Antonio storms into Tino and Berwald's house where everyone, including the teens, are sitting together. "ESE DIABLO ES UN HIJO DE PUTA! LO MATO! LO MATO BRUTALMENTE!*" He fumes and sits down next to Matthew, who is fuming as well. "I know you guys, but he has legal custody. The only way he won't is if Mr. Vargas comes back. And even then…our little Marcello couldn't…" Tino says sadly and Antonio sighs. "I'm sorry Tino; I know we are all upset."

"They're locked in the house for a month." Matthew says bitterly, gaining everyone's attention. "What? When did this happen?" Ludwig asks, enraged, and Matthew stares at the ground. "Last night. Romano texted me, said just what I did and then I think Romulus took their phones." Tino slams his fist into the wall, creating a large whole. "That bastard is locking them up to keep them away from us. If it weren't illegal…I'd kill him." He hisses and Berwald pulls him into a hug to try and calm him down.

"We're stuck. We can try to get custody…but he is a blood relative, he has a much better chance then us." Gilbert groans, leaning back in his chair. "What about…the letter? Do you think it's real?" Kiku asks and everyone looks at him. "A forgery…? I never thought of that…" Francis says and Peter jumps up. "It has to be a forgery! We must get it back! We must steal it! Then we can test it and see if it's real, right?" The young boy asks and Arthur shakes his head. "Romulus is no fool, he's probably gotten rid of it by now." Peter sinks back into his seat. "…Oh…"

Berwald pats the boy on the head. "It'll work out, Peter. We might have a case. We have been taking care of them for a while and doing well. Not to mention we still have the written will where she says it's us." Tino looks over to him bright eyed. "Berwald, you're a genius! I love you!" He hugs the now blushing man before kissing him quickly. "We should fight for custody!" Gilbert exclaims and Antonio nods. "Let's do it!"

As the adults celebrate their idea, Matthew looks over to the teens. "Anyone else worried about why they're locked up for a month?" Alfred looks at him confused. "Why would that make us worry? Nothing happens in a month." Arthur hits him on the head. "That's the problem you git." Alfred looks at him confused and Nate speaks up. "It means he's planning something in a month." Peter frowns and nods. "Hopefully they aren't going to move or something…" Kiku gasps. "That's it! He is going to bring them to their father! That has to be it!"

They all look over to the adults. "G-guys! Guys!" The teens exclaim and the adults look at them confused. "What is it?" Francis asks and Matthew speaks up. "Romulus is giving them to their father!" Tino shakes his head no. "That's impossible. If he did why would he take Marcello?" Matthew deflates a little. "Maybe he just jumped the gun and took Marcello but will return-?" "No, he would take Marcello for that as well." Antonio says and Tino looks at him confused. "Really?"

The Spaniard nods. "He loves Marcello as well. He sees him as an extension of his own sons, not to mention the creation of the woman he loved." "So it is their father…" Kiku says and Antonio shrugs. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense to give them to him. It is way too dangerous. The only reason I can think of is that the people looking for him are here and Mr. Vargas is having Romulus help him rescue them…"

Tino frowns. "Then maybe we should leave them with-" "NO!" Antonio, Ludwig, and Peter yell in unison. "I can't live without Marcello with me!" Peter cries and Ludwig nods sternly. "I refuse to lose Feliciano." "I just made progress with Lovi! I will not, WILL NOT, let that be ruined! I've been waiting for to long!" Antonio yells and Matthew looks down sadly. "What if it's for their safety? Can you really just let them…?"

"We can protect them." Gilbert says comfortingly and Matthew shakes his head. "No you can't! I don't know much about Mr. Vargas and what he's done, I don't know at all actually, but I do know these people will know what they're-!" The blond is silenced by Gilbert placing a finger over his lips. "Birdie, do you know how us adults, with the exception of Berwald, can live so comfortably?" Matthew shakes his head no. "Well Birdie…" He looks to the other men who nod reassuringly. "We were negotiators for Mr. Vargas at a young age." Gilbert explains and Matthew laughs a little. "You? I can't see you negotiating with anyone without violence."

The silver haired man looks away awkwardly. "Well…about that…w-we kinda used violence. A lot of it. It was sort of our thing. Me, Francis, and Antonio worked in one group known as the 'Bad Friends Trio' and Tino worked with Ivan and Wang Yao…I don't know what they were known as, didn't have anything to do with me so-!" He notices an annoyed look on Matthew's face. "R-right…rambling…anyways, we still have our weapons we used to use. And we used them very well, might I add. So we can protect them easily. It's one of the reasons Serafina chose us and Mr. Vargas chose Antonio."

Matthew looks at him confused. "How did we not know?" Francis laughs and drapes an arm over his cousin's shoulders. "You were young, mon ami. If it wasn't toys or your friends, you didn't really care. Not to mention you tried to ignore most of the things I did anyways." Matthew rolls his eyes. "That's because most of those 'things you did' were boys and girls from school. And our old principle."

"So at any rate, we will fight for custody, right?" Antonio asks and everyone nods. "Great! I'm going to gather all of the legal papers Mr. Vargas gave me for Romano! You should all do so to! Berwald, you schedule a meeting!" Everyone nods and leave the house. "So that's how you all live so well…" Peter says before looking to Tino and Berwald with a smile. "And could adopt me." Tino smile nods as Berwald leaves to look for the documents. "That's right. We could not just stand idly by and watch as Arthur's dear little cousin goes homeless."

Peter laughs a little. "I still can't believe Arthur begged you to save me." Tino pats him on the head. "He did. In fact, the way we raised you is also a major reason Serafina chose Berwald and I to raise Marcello, the youngest of her boys."

* * *

Gilbert's house:

Gilbert runs around the house looking frantically for the papers with Matthew's help. "Oh god! It's nowhere!" "What do we do! What do we do!" Matthew cries before Ludwig comes in. "Do you seriously think I would leave Feliciano's connection to us in your unorganized hands?" Gilbert and Matthew look at him and see the documents in his hands. "Ah! Good job Ludwig!" They broth practically scream and hug the now cringing teen. "Don't do that again." Ludwig says before heading to his room.

"Great! I've got the papers now!" Gilbert exclaims and Matthew looks at him for a moment before taking the papers. "I'll give these back to Ludwig to hold onto." "EHHH! BIRDIE~!"

* * *

Antonio's house:

Antonio goes to his house and looks around sadly. He has hung Romano's painting up in the living room and, embarrassingly, brought down the boy's tomato pillow he gave him down to the couch. Of course he brings it to bed to, which Romano will NEVER know. The pillow is comfy after all, and a tomato! How could he not use it? The fact it smells like the boy from being in his bed all of Christmas day and night has NOTHING to do with it. Because that would make him a creeper.

He goes to a file drawer in the kitchen and gets out all the documents and notes he got from Mr. Vargas about him getting Romano. Once he puts them in a folder and sets it on the table he sits down on the couch, hugging the tomato pillow. He is NOT sniffing it when someone knocks on the door. "Tino?" Antonio asks himself before going to the door and opening it. In front of him is a very well groomed and pampered looking man with dark hair and a glare that almost matches Romano's. Almost. "What the fuck is happening with my boys?" He asks and Antonio just stares. "Wh-what are you doing here…Mr. Vargas?"

* * *

a/n: *= That devil is a son of a bitch! i'll kill him! I'll kill him brutally!(forgot that before... opps)

I HATE THIS CHAPTER! that's why it took so long to type this out. i've had it written in my notebook since the night i submitted chapter nine. but i HATE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH i never wanted to type it. bc it needed to be written to go to the next one. and i dont hate it bc it is sad or whatever, i hate it bc...well...there's to many things to get into. annnyyyyways...next chapter is the last one...and i was wondering...should i make the last chapter 'M'? i mean...i havent written M much...but...should i? i dont particularly care either way, so i'm asking other ppls opinions.


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer: i dont own hetalia**

**Where The Heart Is**

**Chapter Eleven: The Truth**

* * *

"I'm not giving Romano to you! A-and you can't have his brothers either…But Romano is mine, damnit! You can't give him to me and than take him back! It's not fair!" Antonio yells at a very confused Mr. Vargas. "Um…I'm not here to take him…well, them." Mr. Vargas says and Antonio looks flabbergasted. "THEN WHY DID Romulus TAKE THEM?" Antonio yells and Mr. Vargas yells back. "YOU GAVE THAT SON OF A BITCH MY SONS? ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED?"

"HE HAD LEGAL DOCUMENTS!" The Spaniard yells and Mr. Vargas practically explodes. "THAT BASTARD STOLE MY FUCKING SONS ILLEGALY! Serafina NEVER WANTED THEM NEAR THAT SELFISH ASSHOLE!" "SHIT-!" Antonio hisses and stops when he hears a knock at the door.

He opens it to see Tino and Berwald. "What is with ass of the…?" Tino trails off and stares at Mr. Vargas in shock. "Hello, Tino. I see you have failed to keep Serafina's little Marcello safe." The Italian says bitterly and Tino glares at him. "Maybe you should have done something about Romulus when you had the choice, Mr. Vargas." "Why you-!" Berwald interrupts Mr. Vargas. "Why would he take them, then?"

Everyone falls into an uneasy silence. "He hasn't taken them for Mr. Vargas, if we heard you from outside correctly, so why did he take the boys?" Berwald asks and Mr. Vargas shakes is head. "I don't know. But we need to make a game plan and get my boys back."

* * *

A week later:

Alfred and Mr. Vargas stare at each other for a minute. "You're Romano's dad…? What the hell? Are all Italians ridiculously good looking?" "It's probably just their family." Matthew says, sitting with Gilbert. "So…which one of you twins is my little Romano's best friend?" Mr. Vargas asks and Matthew raises his hand. "…Me…?" "Ah…you're so cute! I whole heartedly approve!"

Matthew looks at Mr. Vargas confused, as Gilbert and Antonio twitch. "You do know I'm only his friend…right?" Mr. Vargas laughs. "Oh, I'm well aware, I can't see Antonio standing idly by and letting anyone else have my son! He's had a thing for him since they were little, you know? When the Bad Friends Trio still worked for me all he talked about was Romano with me!" Matthew twitches a little. "So…you left your son with a man you knew could easily overpower him…and was in love with him?"

Antonio goes to defend himself, but Mr. Vargas speaks first. "Yes, I know Antonio very well. He is a man of honor and never takes advantage of others. Especially Romano, who he has always treated gently. I trust him with Romano _because _he loves him." Matthew shrugs as Antonio looks at Mr. Vargas starry eyed. "Mr. Vargas~! You're so sweet~!" Mr. Vargas eyes Antonio. "Tell me…what have you done with my son so far? Anything?" Antonio gulps nervously. "O-only…a few kisses…b-because of mistletoe! E-except the last one…which he asked for! B-because Matthew kissed him!"

Matthew twitches. "What? You blame me? What kind of adult blames a kid? And besides, Francis threatened me into doing it!" Francis laughs. "Oui~! I did! Nothing is cuter than two teen boys kissing!" Mr. Vargas laughs with him. "How adorable! I wish I could have seen Romano's face for each of those kisses! I bet it was precious~!" Matthew groans before Gilbert places a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, I wont leave you with Francis again."

"So how are we to get Lovi and the others back? I'm going crazy without my angry little Italian~!" Antonio whines and Mr. Vargas smirks. "Don't worry, I have a plan." "Why do you think he wants them if it's not for Mr. Vargas?" Kiku asks and Mr. Vargas sighs. Berwald asked the same thing last night and I have thought about it. I believe he has taken them to gain a sort of control over me and my money. We have to get them back quickly. I refuse to give my money to that bastard."

* * *

Romulus' house:

Romano groans and bangs his head against the wall of his room. "I. Hate. Uncle. Romulus." He gets up and goes to Feliciano's room, seeing him curled up and asleep. It is noon, but Romano knows he was up until about six in the morning when he finally passed out, so he lets the boy rest. Looking into Marcello's room he sees him having just fallen asleep after being up all night. Romano goes up to the sleeping boy and gently wipes the tears off his little brother's cheeks.

"I'm sorry…Marcello…" He whispers, brushing the bangs out of the boy's eyes. Letting out a heavy sigh, Romano leaves the room and goes downstairs, walking up to his uncle in the living room. "Let us leave." Romano says firmly and Romulus smiles at him. "Don't you like spending time with your dear uncle?" "We want to go home." Romulus' smile twitches. "This is your home." Romano fumes. "THIS IS A PRISON! IF YOU LOVED US YOU WOULDN'T LOCK US AWAY FROM THOSE WE LOVE!"

Romulus stands up and looms over Romano. "You love me, don't you?" "We use to! But no longer! You have lost that privilege! If you must have someone here for whatever reason, then…! Then…! Then let them go home and keep me here!" Romano yells and Romulus shakes his head. "I need all three of you. Although I admire your selflessness."

* * *

Later in the day:

Romulus goes to take a shower and Romano takes this opportunity to snoop in his room. He has put Feliciano and Marcello on watch. Entering the room, he walks to the dresser and goes through his drawers, finding nothing but clothes. He moves on to other drawers in his room; finding receipts, pictures of Romulus in various countries with various women, and a notebook. Cautiously picking it up, he looks through it.

"A grown man with a diary? Pathetic…" Romano mumbles to himself as he reads it. His eyes widen and his hands begin to shake after reading the more recent entries. "Fratello! He's done with his shower! He'll be out soon!" Marcello whispers and Romano puts the notebook back before quickly walking to Marcello's room. The three brothers lay in the bed in silence, waiting for Romulus to go back downstairs.

Once they are sure he's gone they close the door and huddle together, whispering. "What did you find fratello?" Feliciano asks and Romano takes a shaky breath. "I-I…found out…h-he's going to give us to the men that are after Feliciano and mine's dad. They are paying him a lot for it. He is then going to use this action to lure father out and get him caught as well, getting him more money from these people." Marcello and Feliciano stare at him wide eyes and frightened. "W-we're going to be…killed?"

* * *

Tino's house:

"It's official; we're getting them out tonight. I have just received word that the courts will be retracting Romulus' custodial rights and be giving ours back from the evidence we've given them of it being rightfully ours in the first place. So they are legally ours right now." Tino says and everyone lights up. "But wait…how are we going to get them? Romulus wont let us in and take them without the formal retraction." Kiku points out and everyone deflates a little. "No…I have an idea." Antonio says, gaining everyone's attention.

* * *

That night:

Romano heads into his room, after making sure his brothers have fallen asleep, and sits in his bed. He reaches over and turns off his lamp before crawling under the blankets. "I have to get us out of here…" He whispers to himself. "That'll be my job, I do believe." Romano jumps up and sees Antonio in his window on a ladder. "Antonio..?" The teen whispers and walks over to the window, reaching out to stroke the man's hair.

"You're really here this time…" Romano mutters and Antonio smiles at him, taking the boy's hand from his hair and pressing a firm kiss on his knuckles. "I am here, Romano…now hurry and grab your brothers." The teen nods and quietly goes to his brothers' rooms, whispering to them what is happening and leading them out to the ladder. The brothers and Antonio silently go down the ladder before Ludwig comes up and moves it behind the shed.

Once done with that Feliciano jumps into his arms and showers him with kisses. Marcello pulls Peter, who forced Ludwig and Antonio to bring him, into a loving kiss as well. Romano, after checking the window to make sure Romulus is still passed out on the couch, goes over to Antonio and looks down awkwardly. "W-we should get going." A gunshot is heard in Romulus' house and they all quickly run to their respective homes.

* * *

Romulus:

Romulus wakes up to see Mr. Vargas standing in front of him, pointing a gun at his face. "Hello…Romulus." Mr. Vargas says, releasing the safety on his gun. "I've come to kill you." Romulus looks up at him. "Wh…why?" "I'm no fool Romulus! I know why you took my Serafina's sons! You were going to give them to my enemies to lure me out. I know you were going to get a handsome reward and even let them kill those innocent boys! I might have been a drug and prostitute smuggler with these men before killing one of their women and running away with the drugs I smuggled for them, but I made DAMN sure that my children and their brother were in safe hands! Granted, I was not thinking of them when I ran away, but I still made sure they were safe!" Mr. Vargas says and Romulus gulps nervously.

"Y-you can't kill the brother of your beloved Serafina!" "I can and I will! You were prepared to have the three things most precious to her killed. I will take great joy in killing you. Along with framing you for what I did. So thank you, in advance, for all of your help." Mr. Vargas shoots Romulus, scatters evidence of the crimes he himself committed around his house, and leaves.

* * *

Feliciano:

After convincing Ludwig to carry him bridal style at the way home, which didn't take much, Feliciano and Ludwig arrive at their house. They go inside and see Gilbert and Matthew making out on the couch, Ludwig clears his throat awkwardly and the other two pull away. "F-Feliciano!" Gilbert and Matthew exclaim, running over and hugging him. "Ve~! I missed you guys so much! Especially Ludwig~!" Feliciano exclaims, smiling at Ludwig, who smiles back. "We'll be in my room, brother." Ludwig says, taking Feliciano's hand and leading him away.

* * *

Marcello:

Marcello and Peter get dropped off by Antonio and Romano, who are for some reason keeping their distance from each other. They run inside and Marcello immediately leaps into Berwald and Tino's arms. "Oh Tino, Berwald, I missed you so much!" The two men smile and hold him close. "We've missed you, too Marcello!" Tino exclaims and Berwald nods, allowing Peter to join them in their hug. "I'm so tired…no wait! I'm hungry! No wait…! I'm…!" Marcello sighs before smiling at the other three. "Do you have anything left from whatever Tino made for dinner?" Tino smiles and kisses him on the forehead. "Yes we do. I'll go heat it up for you."

* * *

Romano:

Romano and Antonio head home at an awkward distance from each other. "D-do you know what that gunshot was…?" The teen asks and Antonio smiles at him. "I believe it was…your dad." Romano pales. "H-he's here?" "Well not anymore, since he just killed a guy. He'll be on the run as soon as he's done. Did you…want to see him?" Antonio asks and Romano shakes his head no as the Spaniard opens the door. "The only person I want to see right now is…y-you…" The teen whispers.

As soon as they get inside Antonio wraps his arms tightly around Romano's waist from behind, pulling him up against his chest and sighing. "Oh god Romano I missed you so much." He says and Romano blushes before turning to face Antonio and burying his face in the man's chest. "I-I was…so scared…I wouldn't see you again…b-but I couldn't say anything say anything about it to my brothers because I had to be strong for them…I…I was so…" Antonio smiles down at him and lifts the boy's face, locking eyes with him. "I won't ever let anyone take you away again, I promise. From now on you're mine and only mine." He mutters, leaning down and capturing the boy's lips with his own.

Romano's eyes widen for a second at the feeling of urgency in the kiss, but quickly he kisses back. Antonio tightens his grip on the boy's waist, pulling him flush against his own body. The teen responds with a small moan at the contact and wraps his arms around Antonio's neck. Soon they are up against a wall and Romano's legs are wrapped tightly around the man's waist. Antonio reluctantly breaks the kiss. "L-let's…go…upstairs…if…y-you want to…" Romano looks up at him with hazy eyes. "Y-yes…let's go upstairs…"

Antonio carries the teen upstairs, each of them losing clothes as they go, and brings him into his room before laying the teen on his bed, both of them now only in their boxers. "Wh-why is my tomato pillow you gave me on your bed, Antonio…?" Romano asks and Antonio laughs nervously. "Does that really matter right now, Lovi?" The teen continues to stare at it in suspicion when Antonio leans down and licks an area of his neck before sucking on it. "A-ah…Antonio…." Romano moans and Antonio smirks against his now red skin. "Pay attention to me, Romano…" The man says in a husky voice and Romano turns ten shades of red. "I-idioto!" He squeaks out and Antonio laughs before brushing the boy's bangs, accidentally touching the stray curl in his hair. "N-nnn…d-don't touch there…" Romano whimpers, causing Antonio's eyes to light up mischievously. "Ohhh? Did that feel good, Lovi?" He asks in a seductive tone before reaching out and rubbing the strand of hair.

"O-oh god…! Ah…tomato…bastard~!" Romano moans, squirming the touch. "Hnn…p-please…just-ah~!-D-do it!" Antonio watches the boy amused, squeezing the strand which earns him a shiver from the teen he's straddling. "Do what…Lovi?" "Y-you know what! Do it before I change my mind!" Romano stutters out and Antonio chuckles under his breath before brining the boy into a sweet, but passionate, kiss.

Antonio runs a hand down the boy's bare chest and over his stomach before stopping at his boxers. He tugs at the hem of it teasingly, making Romano groan against his lips. "T-take it off, damnit…" "Your wish is my command, Lovi~!" The Spaniard coos before taking the boy's boxers off, soon followed by his own. Romano grows increasingly nervous as Antonio stares at him. "S-stop staring, damnit!" The boy whines and Antonio smiles at him before leaning down and whispering in his ear. "I cant help it, I like the view." He laughs a little when Romano lets out a small squeak.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-shut up and stop teasing me!" Romano cries and Antonio kisses him. "Alright, alright…I'll stop…but…um…you do know that I'm a virgin as well…right?" The Spaniard asks awkwardly and Romano groans. "Yes, I know, I also know you are best friends with Francis so I _know_ you know what do to. I-I'm getting more and more nervous as you stall, bastard!" The teen exclaims and Antonio nods. "Alright…allow me to ease your nerves…"

He kisses Romano on the lips before moving down his torso, taking the boy's now throbbing member into his mouth. "A-ahhh….!" Romano moans before gasping at the strange feeling of a finger slowly entering him. Antonio continues to stretch the boy's entrance as goes back to kissing him, moving their hips together in a rhythm matching that of his finger's.

"N-nn…A-Antonio…please…I-I'm ready…" Romano gasps out and Antonio nods. He grabs the boy's hips firmly and lifts them p before slowly entering him. "A-ah…ow…" Romano whimpers and Antonio frowns, placing small kisses on the boy's lips. "I'm sorry, Lovi. I wont move until you're ready." The Spaniard continues kissing the boy and begins to stroke his curl again, making Romano gasp and thrust his hips up. "Nng…Lovi…a-are you ready…?" Antonio moans and Romano nods, his eyes now clouded with lust.

"P-please…start moving…Antonio." Romano pleads and Antonio begins thrusting into the small boy. Antonio moans at the new friction as he continues to play with the boy's curl. "A-ah…Lovi…I've waited…so long…for this…!" He says between pants as Romano squirms at the foreign feeling of it all. Suddenly, Antonio slams into the bundle of nerves inside the teen, making his scream out his name in pleasure.

Romano begins thrusting his hips up to meet Antonio's, speeding up their pace. "I-I feel-! A-Antonio, I feel weird!" The teen gasps and Antonio lets go of the boy's curl, stroking a lower area on him. "O-oh god~! Antonio! I think…I'm…!" "Me too, Lovi…" Antonio moans before bringing them both to their climax. After their highs fade, Antonio cleans of Romano's stomach before he moves and puts their boxers back on.

"I love you, Romano." Antonio whispers in the boy's ear before kissing him. Romano blushes and hides his face under the covers. "T-ti amo…Antonio…" "Fusososo! You're so cute~!" Antonio coos before getting hit with a pillow. "What did I say about that creepy laugh? And why is my tomato pillow in here? PERVERT!" Romano yells and Antonio whines. "But Lovi~! I missed you~!" "CREEPER!"

* * *

Romulus' house:

"So someone already got to him…most likely Mr. Vargas…" A bald man in an expensive suit says and the tall man with black slicked back hair next to him scowls. "We're still getting what we paid for. We'll search the town for the boys…they can't be to far."

* * *

a/n: *super blush* oh god...um...yeah...um...sorry, this chapter isnt the last like i said...um...next one is...for sure...poor romulus...anyways...*hides in corner out of embarrassment*


	12. Chapter 12

**Where The Heart Is**

Chapter twelve: The finale

* * *

"Maaaannnnn! You sure have made life interesting, Romano!" Matthew teases and Romano glares. "It's not my fault!" "I must admit, I really missed you at lunch time!" The blonde says and Romano looks at their table, empty save for them. "Yeah…I'm sure that sucked." "Sure did! But at least it's all over now! Your dad killed your uncle and framed him for all his stuff so those men won't want you!" Romano frowns. "…Hopefully…" Matthew looks at him confused. "What do you mean?" "Well…I've been feeling like there are eyes constantly on me…" Romano mumbles, looking around uneasily.

Matthew lights up. "Oh! There is someone constantly watching you! Right out there!" He points out the window to a bush where Antonio and Gilbert are hiding. "Wh-?" Romano twitches and jumps up from his seat, stomping out of the cafeteria and coming up behind Antonio as he tries to escape. "Yooouuuuuu!" He goes to stomp on Antonio's head but gets held back by Gilbert. "OI! LET ME KICK HIS ASS! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, IT IS MY RIGHT!" Romano yells and Matthew laughs as he comes up beside him. "Calm down, Romano."

Antonio stands up and dusts the leaves off of him. "Lovi, there is a reason I am out here…" "BECAUSE YOU'RE A CREEPER! I'M DATING A CREEPER!" Romano yells, still being held back by Gilbert. "No, Lovi…you see…your father has informed me that you are still in danger. So I refuse to let you out of my site at all!" Antonio explains and Romano calms down a little before looking behind him to Gilbert. "…And why are you here, albino bastard?" Gilbert smiles and lets Romano go before pulling Matthew into a tight hug. "How could I pass up a chance to hang out with Tonio and watch my cute little birdie at the same time~?" Romano twitches a little. "…Great, two creepers…"

Antonio smiles at Romano before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug. "Lovi~! I'm worried is all! I don't want you to be taken from me again!" Romano blushes against the man's chest. "…I-idioto…" Antonio tilts Romano's chin up. "Can I have a kiss before you go back to class~?" Romano blushes more and looks around to make sure no teachers had come out to fetch them yet before nodding. "M-make it quick!" Antonio laughs and places a small kiss on the boy's lips before having to hide again with Gilbert when a teacher comes out.

"What are you boys doing out here?" The woman asks and they both smile at her sweetly before answering in unison. "We were just getting some peace and quiet before going back to class!" She blushes a little. "Oh I see…well hurry back in boys~!" As soon as the teacher goes back in they hear voices from a nearby bush. "You devils!" Antonio teases and Gilbert nods. "Who would've thought my dear birdie would use his charm on a teacher~? I'm both proud and kind of pissed!" Matthew and Romano look over to their bush. "Saved your asses." Romano says and Matthew nods. "Two adult men on high school grounds would definitely be arrested under suspicion of being perverts." "It isn't suspicion if it's a fact." The Italian points out and the two men sigh.

"Fine, fine…just…don't do anything in unison again. It's creepy." Antonio says and Gilbert nods. "I'd rather not associate my sweet little birdie with the bratty little Romano." Romano flips him off as Matthew drags him back inside. "FUCK YOU, ALBINO BASTARD!" "DON'T WORRY! BIRDIE DOES!" Gilbert calls back and both Matthew and Antonio cringe. "You're a dead man, Gil…" Antonio mutters as Matthew drags a now fuming Romano.

* * *

Later:

Romano heads into his house, unbuttons his shirt a little and slips his tie off before he plops down on the couch. "Ugh…these uniforms suuuck." Antonio comes up in front of the couch. "Ohhh? I think they're quite sexy. Especially unbuttoned like that…" He reaches down and traces the bare skin now showing before leaning down and kissing it. "C-CUT THAT OUT YOU PERVERT! WHAT IF SOMEONE COMES IN?" Romano yells. "To late~!" Feliciano, Marcello, and Matthew chime in an eerie unison. "M-MERDA!" Romano hisses and pushes Antonio away before buttoning his shirt up as high as it goes.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you guys doing here?" The Italian asks, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Well we came to hang out." Marcello says and Feliciano nods. "We thought we could all have dinner together~!" Matthew smirks at him. "We didn't think you two would be getting it on in the living room. Since it's only Tuesday and all." Romano glares at him. "It wasn't like that!" "Yes it was~!" Antonio says happily before going to cook.

* * *

Meanwhile:

The bald man from before enters a house where the man with black slicked back hair and a group of others are sitting around. "I have found them. They are currently all in the same house. The only thing is that they have a bunch of people with them. As I was leaving even more people were coming in. Some of them looked like Mr. Vargas' old negotiators…" The black haired man from before grimaces. "Well shit…how many of them, Roger?" "All of the 'Bad Friends Trio' and the leader of their other group, Vince." The bald man, Roger, answers. "So what do we do?" Another man asks and Vince glares at him. "Is it not obvious? We will bring in thirteen men, eight to take care of Mr. Vargas' old men and the others will take care of anyone else in our way. It'll be an ambush." Vince says darkly and the other men nod before going to get ready.

* * *

At Antonio's house:

"Oh my! You caught them doing that? Well, I suppose they are both still young…it's only natural…" Tino says to Marcello as Romano dies in a corner. "ARE YOU GOING TO TELL EVERYONE YOU SEE?" Marcello smiles at him. "I would tell your dad if I could." Romano glares at him. "Devil." Marcello looks over to Tino innocently. "So…since you are ok with Romano having sex at fifteen….can Peter and I-?" "NO!" Romano and Tino yell in unison as Peter's face goes bright red. "TH-THAT'S NOT FAIR! FAVORITISM!" Marcello yells and Romano glares darkly at the boy. "Shut up. You're not doing it."Marcello gulps nervously and nods.

Antonio laughs a little. "Lovi you're such a nice big brother~!" Romano glares at him. "Shut up. It's your fault Marcello is thinking this anyways!" The Spaniard grins and kisses the fuming Italian on the cheek. "I can live with that!" Romano goes to hit him when the lights suddenly go out.

Instinctively Antonio grabs Romano, Tino grabs Marcello, and Ludwig reaches to grab Feliciano only to have Francis already holding the confused teen. "Well well well….what a shame. We seem to have caught you all unprepared!" Roger exclaims and Gilbert laughs, holding an extremely confused Matthew. "Who said we're unprepared?" All the lights within one mile of their house go out and the sounds of weapons are heard. "Ohhh? You all have guns now, too? Shame we have already locked in on you." Roger snickers.

"AHH! BOSS! SOMEONE JUST SHOT MY ARM WITH AN ARROW!" One of Roger's men cries out and Roger cringes. "WHAT?" "GRAGH!" Another man groans and the sound of a person collapsing to the ground is heard. "How are you-?" Antonio laughs as Roger panics. "Unlike you we all know this house. And we have recently taught the boys to use certain weapons…"

Roger cringes. "You taught them to use guns…?" Romano groans. "Think about that for a second, idiot. Someone was shot with an arrow and there are NO SOUNDS OF GUNSHOTS!" Antonio laughs a little. "Calm down, Lovi~!" "I-if you aren't using guns…what are you using?" Roger asks and Francis speaks up. "That depends on who you're talking to!" "E-EVERYONE! STAY FOCUSED!" The man orders and a thick tension fills the air.

Soon the house is filled with the noises of metal slicing flesh and groans of pain. Once Antonio thinks it's safe, he flicks a switch and the lights come back on. Everyone adjusts to the light and see six of Roger's men on the ground unconscious and the Vargas brothers surrounded by everyone else. "You should give up, Roger. We don't need the dark to beat you. And you won't ever get the Vargas brothers." Antonio says in a hauntingly menacing voice sending a chill down everyone's spines, even Romano's.

"I-I will not give up! I will teach Mr. Vargas a lesson by killing the only things he cares about!" Roger yells and shoots in the brothers' direction, only to have Francis skillfully reflect it off his blade. "Our weapons are specially made, Roger. Remember who our boss was? He didn't do anything half-assed." Francis says before smiling back at the brothers. "Don't worry boys; we've got it under control!"

Another man goes to shoot and Matthew shoots at him with his crossbow, pinning him up against a wall with the arrows. "You should surrender. If you surrender and promise to never touch them again, we will let you leave with your men so you can get your wounds treated." Gilbert says and Roger grimaces. "NO CHANCE IN HELL!" He shoots at them and hits Antonio's shoulder, bringing the man to his knees in pain. Roger heads for Antonio as his men distract the others and Romano quickly runs over, grabbing Antonio's gun from his belt and shoots the other man in the chest. "Shit! I was aiming for his head!" Romano hisses before ripping off a piece of his shirt to wrap around Antonio's shoulder.

Gilbert smirks after Roger falls to the ground. "Well…what do you say? You going to keep trying or are you going to find your boss some medical help?" Vince glares at him before dropping his gun in surrender, followed by the rest of their men. He grabs Roger and the others that are still conscious grab other men from the floor before walking out to their vehicle a few feet from the house.

Romano looks at Antonio worried. "Are you ok? Oh god! Do you need a doctor? W-we should go to the hospital-! How do we explain a gun shot? SHIT! D-DON'T DIE!" Antonio looks at him confused for a minute before laughing. "I'll be fine, Lovi. Tino was our doctor back then, he can take care of it. It's only my shoulder…" He cups Romano's face with his hand and brushes a tear from the boy's eye. "No need to worry about me, Lovi. Although it's super cute when you do~!" Antonio coos and Romano blushes, glaring half-heartedly at him. "Idiot…"

Tino comes over to Antonio with a kit he had stashed in a drawer a long time ago. Just in case. "Well then let's take care of this…" He goes to his kit when they suddenly hear an explosion outside. "What the hell?" Gilbert exclaims and they all look out the windows to see the vehicle that Roger and his men came in blown up. "Who…?" Matthew mutters before the door flies open and Mr. Vargas comes running in. "What the hell were you guys thinking? They would have come back again! Didn't I train you men better than that?" He yells before his eyes land on Romano, who is cradling Antonio's head against his chest as Tino takes the bullet out of the eerily calm man.

"Romano…you're here…" Mr. Vargas mutters and Romano frowns at him. "Hello…" Tino finishes up with Antonio and they both move away as Mr. Vargas walks over to the boy, pulling him into a hug. "I've missed you, Romano." Romano tenses up and reluctantly hugs him back. "I'm fine…dad…" Mr. Vargas kisses him on the forehead before going over to Feliciano and Marcello. "Hello boys." He says, placing a hand on each boy's shoulder. "Hello dad!" Feliciano smiles and Marcello looks down awkwardly. "H-hello…Mr. Vargas…"

Mr. Vargas pulls them both into a hug. "You both look so much like Serafina…I would say I wish we never divorced…but then you wouldn't be here, Marcello. And you're practically the spitting image of her." Marcello blushes and mumbles a thank you. "So…why did you come back?" Francis asks as everyone gathers in the living room, Antonio avoiding touching Romano with his father right there. "I got word from an informant that they were onto me and didn't believe the scene I made at Romulus' house. So I got here as quick as possible and have been watching my boys for awhile…" His eyes land on Antonio, who gulps nervously.

"U-urm…I um…" Antonio stutters and Romano holds back a smirk. "So you finally got Romano, huh? Congrats. I didn't think my son would ever give in and love someone." Mr. Vargas says and Romano twitches as Antonio blushes a little. "Y-yeah…heh…" Antonio mumbles awkwardly and Mr. Vargas looks over to Feliciano. "I'm so sorry I never got to know you, Feliciano. But it was something Serafina wanted." He kneels down between the twins and smiles at them. "Your mother didn't want to deal with my dangerous lifestyle…so we divorced. The only reason I took you, Romano, was for both of your safety. My enemies knew I had a son so me and Serafina agreed I would take Romano, so they wouldn't bother her and Feliciano who had no means to protect themselves, and keep you under lock and key at all times so you were safe as well. In fact, before Antonio decided to quit and become a vegetable farmer I was going to have him be your bodyguard…"

Antonio twitches. "WHAT? I COULD HAVE BEEN WITH LOVI SOONER?" Romano twitches. "I WAS SACRIFICED FOR FELICIANO AND MOM? I mean…I guess it's ok…I would have done it anyways…BUT STILL! I FEEL SO USED!" Mr. Vargas laughs a little. "Calm down you two. Antonio, if he still lived with me you two wouldn't have done HALF the things you have." Antonio gulps nervously and moves away. "And Romano, you were never in danger. I would have sacrificed my life before letting you get hurt." Mr. Vargas says sweetly and Romano pouts. "It's fine…" Matthew looks out the window and smiles nervously. "S-so we're just…gonna ignore the whole…blown up vehicle with a bunch of dead people in it a few feet from the house…aren't we…?"

Gilbert laughs a little and wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer. "Let the police deal with it, birdie~!" "The cops will be coming here soon, you know…" Kiku points out and Mr. Vargas sighs. "Yes…I have to leave again. Good bye boys." He kisses the three brothers on the forehead before handing them all some money. "I will contact you boys! Whenever I can without being traced!" He exclaims before heading out the back. "Well…that was interesting…" Nate mumbles and everyone nods. "We should probably all get home now." Kiku says, standing up and Antonio frowns. "But we didn't even get to eat~!"

Romano glares at him. "You're hurt. You aren't entertaining." Antonio pouts at the teen. "B-but Lovi~!" Tino smiles at them. "Don't worry, I will feed everyone else. Take care of him, Romano~!" Romano blushes as everyone leaves. Once they are all out Antonio looks at the boy with a feral sort of smirk. "Yes…take care of me…Romano. Perhaps we should eat dinner in bed tonight." Antonio offers in a low tone and Romano looks away. "F-fine! We'll eat upstairs! B-but only because you should rest. REST."

Romano goes to the kitchen and gets some of the tamales that Antonio made for dinner before following Antonio upstairs. He crawls into bed with Antonio and hands him his plate. "So…are you going to feed me?" Antonio asks hopefully and Romano glares. "No. You have a good arm. Use it." Romano eats his and Antonio tries, grimacing when he holds the tamale up. "…Are you ok…?" The teen asks and Antonio smiles at him. "I'm fine, Lovi…I'll just try a different angle…" Romano grabs Antonio's hand before he can grab the food and takes it himself. He positions himself on Antonio's lap and feeds him, frowning the whole time.

"Of all the food I could be feeding you…this isn't really a sexy food…" Romano mumbles to himself once Antonio is done and the man smirks. "Ohhh? Lovi wants to feed me sexy food~?" Antonio moves the empty plates to the night stand and pulls Romano closer. "Then perhaps you should go downstairs and get us a sexy dessert~!" Romano blushes and goes to hit him, stopping when he sees the bandaged shoulder. "Y-you-! You're really pushing it!" Antonio smiles and nuzzles into Romano's neck. "Mmm…my Lovi is so sweet~! Taking care of me like this~!" Romano quickly stands up on the bed and walks off of it. "I-I'll go get you something for dessert…wh-what do you want?" He asks as he gathers the plates. "Something sexy~!" Antonio calls out as the teen leaves the room, flipping him off.

"Hm…my little Lovi is so cute…" He mumbles after he hears the boy go down the stairs. "He doesn't even realize I can use both arms just fine~!" A lazy smile comes to his face as he lies down in the bed. "Lovi wants to feed me sexy food~! I'm so happy!" He giggles a little as Romano comes back in. "What the hell are you giggling about?" Romano asks as he brings in strawberries. "Mmm, I'm just happy about how lucky I am to have such a sweet boyfriend with such good taste in 'sexy' foods~!" Antonio teases and Romano blushes. "TH-THIS ISN'T SEXY FOOD! IT'S VERY REPULSIVE FOOD! ER-! I MEAN-! IT'S VERY UNSEXY, OK?"

The older man smiles and sits up, patting his lap with his uninjured arm. "Come here, Lovi~!" Romano lets out a little grunt of embarrassment as he sits on the man's lap. "D-don't expect this when you get better!" Antonio smiles at him. "Then I hope I never get better~!" Romano pouts. "But if you can't ever move your arms…there's no point in doing these sort of things…because we can't…" He gasps and covers his mouth, going bright red. "Can't what…Lovi…?" Antonio asks, smirking at the boy. "Sh-shut up and eat, damnit!" Romano yells and begins feeding the older man strawberries and eating some himself.

"Mmm…good choice, Lovi~! This is much sexier than the tamales!" Antonio coos before leaning forward and biting off a piece of the strawberry hanging from Romano's lips. "N-ngh! Idiot! Eat your own strawberries! A-and it isn't sexy!" Romano squeaks out as Antonio begins to nuzzle his neck again. "Hmm…I think everything Lovi does is sexy~!" "Then you're an idiot." The teen mumbles and Antonio laughs against his skin. "I guess I am…" Romano's breath hitches when a warm hand suddenly slides into his pants. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOMATO BASTARD?" "What you wanted me to, Lovi~!" Antonio coos as he slides his hand past the boy's boxers. "WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T USE THAT HAND!" Romano yells and Antonio thinks for a second. "I...can't…lift my arm up! Doing this is fine~!" He coos, squeezing the boy's length, earning him a soft moan from the teen.

"D-damn it…cut it out…we can't…you're hurt…" Romano says, trying to sound firm and failing. "I'm always able to do this with my Lovi~!" Antonio coos, unbuttoning the teen's ripped shirt. "Nn…shit…I forgot I ruined my shirt…" Romano mutters, not really caring or noticing that Antonio is using his injured arm. "That you did, Lovi…" Antonio mumbles before wincing in real pain and pulling his arm back. "I'm sorry Lovi…you're going to have to take off our clothes…" Romano looks down at him with hazy eyes and quickly takes both their shirts off.

"You're being so cooperative, Lovi…" Antonio points out and Romano nods. "You're injured…and Tino told me to take care of you…so I am…"The teen sits up to straddle Antonio's waist before taking their pants off. "Hm…that he did. Tino is a good man." Romano grunts in agreement as he lies Antonio down on the bed. "Oh my~! This will be the first time Lovi is on top, yes?" Antonio asks in amusement and Romano nods. "Yes…but don't worry…I won't be the…what's Kiku call it…? Seme." Romano mumbles as he leans down and awkwardly kisses Antonio's neck. "Mmm…why not, Lovi? This could be your one chance. No, this WILL be your one chance…" Antonio decides and Romano stops what he's doing to look the man in the eyes. "You're already in pain. I'm not going to put you in any more."

The Spaniard gasps. "I've been hurting my Lovi?" Romano rolls his eyes. "No…it only hurt the first few times! W-would you just shut up and let me do this?" Antonio smiles and reaches out with his uninjured hand. "Alright, I'll shut up and let you do this…" He murmurs before pulling the boy into a kiss. Romano awkwardly brings his hands to Antonio's chest, running his hands down the tanned skin. Antonio runs his hand through the teen's hair before pulling his face closer to hungrily attack the boy's lips.

The teen's eyes slide shut and he begins to grind his hips into the older man's, earning him a throaty moan against his lips. "Nnn Lovi, you should take the lead more often. It's very hot." Antonio murmurs against his lips and Romano blushes. "Sh-shut up!" He hisses before nipping at the Spaniard's lower lip. Antonio snickers and does the same to Romano, running his uninjured hand down the boy's back before squeezing his ass. "Mmm I'm just so happy that my Lovi is doing this. I love you~!" Romano looks away pouting. "I-I love you, too…so just let me…" He leans down and takes Antonio's length in his mouth.

Romano stays on Antonio, making sure not to touch his shoulder. "You know…you did an awful lot with you arm from the uninjured side…for not even being able to eat with it earlier…" Antonio laughs nervously. "U-um…about that…" Romano glares at him. "When you heal up I will kill you." "I-if it makes you feel any better my shoulder is gonna be in a lot of pain tomorrow because of this…" Antonio offers and Romano pouts. "You'll deserve it! You started this!" The older man lets out a groan of pain and Romano sits up, looking at him worried. "Are you ok? D-do you need anything?" He asks, freaking out, and Antonio laughs. "You're so cute, Lovi~!" Romano blushes as Antonio pulls him down into a kiss. "…Idiot…"

* * *

That summer:

Romano comes out the garden where Antonio is tending to a small tomato plant. "Oi, tomato bastard, we got a letter from my dad…" Antonio smiles over at him. "Ohhh? How is he doing?" Romano sits down next to Antonio and opens the envelope, reading the letter quickly before blushing. "H-he said…he is having fun with a different woman every night, as usual. He gave us an address for me, Feliciano, and Marcello to write to him at…and he…he also says… 'In four more years I will give you my permission, Antonio.'…" The Italian looks at him confused. "His permission for what…?"

Antonio blushes and looks away. "You'll just have to see when you're twenty…" Romano pouts. "That's not fair! What can dad know that I can't? I'm your boyfriend, damnit!" Antonio looks over to the boy, still blushing, and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll tell you when you're older~!" He coos before getting up and heading to the house. "When I'm…?" Romano twitches and chases after him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! TELL ME NOW!" "No no no, Lovi~! Your father said I have to wait four years~!" Antonio teases before Romano tackles him on the porch. The Spaniard laughs a little and cups the pouting boy's cheek. "I'll tell you this…in four years you'll be making me the happiest man in the world…or the most miserable." Romano blushes and looks away from him. "I-I guess…if that's how it's going to be…I'll just have to make you the happiest man in the world." Antonio looks up at him wide-eyed for a moment before smiling and kissing him.

"I'm already the happiest man in the world, Lovi~!" Romano frowns and holds up the letter from his dad to Antonio's face. "He also says to tell you he has spies all over. So no more sex for four years, either." Antonio gasps before sitting up and taking the paper, reading it in horror. "O-oh god he does…" He quickly rips the paper to shreds before smirking at a now creeped out Romano. "I can take them on." "Um…Feliciano and Marcello were supposed to read that, too you know! I didn't even write the address down for-!" Romano gets cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his. "You have the envelope. It's the same address." Antonio mumbles against the teens lips and Romano rolls his eyes. "I hope they get you for this…pervert." "Worth it~!"

"Oh my! Look at this. You two are at it again…what are you? Bunnies?" Matthew asks from inside their house and Antonio eyes him suspiciously. "You…how much is Mr. Vargas paying you to cock-block me?" Antonio screams and Matthew smirks. "Ohhhh it's good money. Got me and Gil our own place. And helps pay for the apartment Ludwig and Feliciano are living in." The blonde says and Antonio practically bursts into tears. "YOU TRAITOR!" He cries, running into the house and leaving the two boys outside.

"…You know he hired Kiku and Nate, too." Matthew says and Romano smirks. "Oh, I know." The blonde smiles at him. "Thanks for the key by the way, Lovi~!" "Well, you have to make a living, too." Romano says, smiling at Matthew as the blonde sits next to him. "I'm glad I met you, Romano." Matthew mumbles and Romano blushes a little, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm glad I met you too, Matthew." Both boys feel a chill run down their spine as they hear two distinct laughs from inside. "Kesesesese~!" "Fusosososo~!" Gilbert and Antonio snicker with their faces pressed against the sliding door, blood running down their noses. "Why do our boyfriends have the creepiest laughs in the world?" Matthew groans and Romano sighs. "We're just cursed, I guess…"

* * *

A/N: yeah...i dont like the ending to much...i was gonna end it before mattie came in...but then i was like 'dude, i totally need mattie at the end!' so...yeah. Well it's over! Onto my next project! BTW ik the 'fight' is super fail...but...i fail at fights...so...yeah. that's just how it works. FAIL!fight. I really wish i had made Mr. Vargas ancient rome...REALLY do...oh well. I'll know for next time~! thanks to everyone who read this(and actually liked itXD) i'm sorry if you don't like how it ends...i really am.


End file.
